<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Light The Sky by Anglotron</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29940066">Light The Sky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anglotron/pseuds/Anglotron'>Anglotron</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Star Wars: Lost in the Storm [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boba Fett Needs A Hug, Bounty Hunters Are Bad Comedians, Brotherhood, CC-2224 | Cody Needs a Hug, CC-2224 | Cody's Name Is Kote, Children, Clones, Father-Son Relationship, Force Ghost(s), Force-Sensitive Boba Fett, Force-Sensitive Children, Force-Sensitive Jango Fett, Gen, Good Parent Jango Fett, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kyber Crystals (Star Wars), Lightsaber Construction (Star Wars), Lightsaber Training (Star Wars), Loyalty, M/M, Mandalorian Boba Fett, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a dad, Orphans, Outer Rim Planets (Star Wars), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Screw Destiny, Shovel Talk, Space Dad, Talking To Dead People</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:27:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29940066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anglotron/pseuds/Anglotron</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Now in the possession of eight force-sensitive children, Boba and the Bad Batch have to do something with them. They're going to span the Outer Rim to give the children new homes, meeting many odd people along the way. Boba learns about his abilities, rescues formerly trapped clones and meets his grandmother, Head of Clan Kalessu. He has a lot to learn.</p><p>Inspiration: Light The Sky by Mountains vs. Machines - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8N_SDjGx4xM</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>99 &amp; Boba Fett &amp; Jango Fett, Boba Fett &amp; Grogu | Baby Yoda, Boba Fett &amp; Obi-Wan Kenobi, Bossk &amp; Boba Fett, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo &amp; CT-7567 | Rex, Clone Force 99 &amp; Jango Fett, Clone Force 99 | Bad Batch &amp; CT-21-0408 | Echo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Star Wars: Lost in the Storm [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Starting Point</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Purple Holocron has a bizarre secret</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While Boba refused to do work involving children, it didn't mean that he liked them. He didn't have the patience for kids; their naivety a source of annoyance for him, and being sorcerers didn't make it any easier.</p><p>Tech and Hunter were arguing regarding their situation, with Wrecker and Bossk interjecting into the verbal arena. </p><p>As they bickered, Boba focused on the purple Holocron he stole. A coo caught his attention, the small green thing he'd rescued. It waved a hand at the cube, squeaking at it. His interested got another child's attention, who stared at the glowing item. They were a Zabrak, though he'd never seen a blueish one before.</p><p>Her yellow eyes examined the item.</p><p>"I haven't seen a Holocron like that before," she said quietly, softly pulling it to her. It hovered in her hands, her eyes narrowing as she focused on it. The corners started to twist, then pulsed red for a moment, shifting back to the original shape. "Can you open it?"</p><p>"No," Boba answered quickly. There was another odd feeling, something trying to read him. "Don't do that."</p><p>"But you have it too, the force," she questioned, tilting her head in confusion. "I feel it, your connection. All force wielders can feel each other."</p><p>The green baby gurgled, patting its hand on his knee. It sent feelings of confirmation and agreement, none of which Boba wanted to accept, even if it made sense. </p><p>The feelings he had, his instincts, they corroborated with the 'force' stuff. He was like Uncle Dooku and his father, meaning he could do a myriad of things. The possibilities were endless, and he would exploit all of them. After asking how you open a Holocron, the teen decided to do it himself, determined to succeed.</p><p>Nothing got in Boba's way; it was in his blood to persevere. As a Mandalorian, nothing got between Boba and his conquest, even if it meant opening a glowing box. </p><p>He imagined a box with four locks attached to the corners. After imagining keys, he had to unlock and turn them, like how the Zabrak tried. When trying to force it, it wouldn't cooperate, meaning that it required a gentler approach. Boba wasn't a gentle-man, but if it meant opening the thing, he'd adapt. </p><p>Once he opened his eyes, the cube was glowing, with the corners spaced from it. The box was open, so now, he'd have to find out what was inside of it. </p><p>It displayed an image, the picture of artwork painted aeons ago, symbols around them that he could read.</p><p>Grievous taught him these symbols, as well as the language. As creepy as the cybernetic kaleesh was, he taught Boba valuable things.</p><p>There were six beings called Agaeris, deities of some kind. </p><p>One sat in the middle, while the five surrounded it, evenly spaced. </p><p>Painted blue was 'Saeressa', a thing without form, looking like a nebula with several Purrgil around them. The text referred to it as she, calling her the Goddess of Space. Supposedly, she made the purrgil to teach the wonders of hyperspace. Despite being nonsense, different cultures believed different things.</p><p>Painted white was 'Rhaehra'. It had horns, several eyes and a skeletal-face, named the God of Life &amp; Death. The image of a Zillo Beast hovered above one hand, while a Terentatek hovered above the other. They were examples of nature's cruelty, therefore fitting creatures for 'death' itself. </p><p>Next was Laerralis, painted green. The paint faded; he couldn't decipher their image. According to the text, it's the God of Nature. The creature associated with this deity was the Sarlacc. By nature, it must mean plant life, as the Sarlacc was a sandy vagina fungus. </p><p>Painted black was Bardaerys, the Goddess of Time. It was a mess, sprawling arms in several directions with several faces. Circling this one was a pack of loth-wolves, some of which were disappearing through the ground. He put it up to fading paint since it loth-wolves weren't subterranean. </p><p>Painted red was Valtheon of Elements, one of the better-preserved images. At first, it seemed like she was a centaur, but a closer look proved otherwise. What he thought were her front legs were strangely long arms from her shoulders.</p><p>She had two pairs of smaller arms on her chest and abdomen, then four legs on her other part. A tail longer than them curled around something, maybe a planet or object. Given her size compared to the Krayt Dragon near her, it was probably a planet. </p><p>Lastly came the centrepiece, painted in gold and yellow, Taellarys. The text didn't say what he did but appeared to be the head honcho.</p><p>Behind him was an unusual creature, painted dark grey, black and green, its eyes scowling death through the paint. Boba had never seen anything like it, interested in the animal whose tail curled around the front of Taellarys. </p><p>In one of his malformed hands was a woman, covering her eyes and seemingly crying. She looked human, with lavender hair and a purple-black dress. What looked to be Geonosian brain worms surrounded her, pathetic compared to the other animals. </p><p>In the other was a bizarre creature, painted silver with a purple mane. It had purple fur on his arms, legs and tail, which held a kind of light sabre, but the blade was black. A vicious Mythosaur behind the grey one; and looked to be bowing behind the entity as it submitted. </p><p>The woman didn't have a name; neither did the other entity. </p><p>Sitting on the dark grey monster's tail were three other entities. On the right was a reptilian draconic creature, its left-wing pointing right. In the middle was some shelled moose-faced creature, holding a left hand upwards. Lastly was the left entity, a dark red being that had Boba's attention.</p><p>There was something familiar about it. </p><p>It had seven long tails and four arms, nine fingers on each black-furred hand. It had four ears, and four yellow eyes surrounded by darkness, and several white spirals. It held its right lower fist up, facing away from the reptile. </p><p>Their names were Ashlaerys, Bobaegon and Benditheos. Those were the names of his clan's deities, the Ashla, Bogan and Bendu. </p><p>"What is that?" the Zabrak questioned, astounded by the picture. "I've never seen anything like it."</p><p>"Whatever it is, it's important," Boba said, knowing this was something forbidden to the Jedi, as the Zabrak couldn't open it. </p><p>He looked on the sides of the cube, finding the symbols spelling Dooku's name.</p><p>"What the fuck?" Hunter said, earning Boba's attention. He looked up at the confused clone, staring at the image. "You can open those?"</p><p>"It's new to me too," Boba shrugged. </p><p>Hunter looked at the picture, having never seen anything like it. The symbols were Sith Language, a forbidden text he only knew about by accident. The Jedi despised anything involving the Sith, either destroying it or locking it away. This Holocron ended up as one of the latter, clearly. </p><p>Somehow, Boba appeared to be reading it.</p><p>"You can read this?"</p><p>"Dooku and Grievous taught me," Boba answered casually, following words circling the beautiful creation. "Before the first known beginning, the Agaeris lived, seven in all, and the eldest, Rhaegar, created the first sapient life. Proud of his making, he sacrificed his life to spread it across the universe. Alongside his death came Mortis, a portion of the Agaeris' power, a form of force."</p><p>That explained why Rhaegar wasn't part of the mural; the myth said he was dead. It must be the planet's idea of the origin of the force or whatever they call it.</p><p>"That stone, it looks like Draddam," Hunter identified curiously, noting the faint pink ore near the image. "This is from Lasan."</p><p>"These three," the Zabrak started, pointing at the trio on the tail. "They're in the poses of The Daughter, The Father and The Son."</p><p>"Whatever you've just found, Vod'ika, I have a suspicion that it's big."</p><p>Boba nodded, having a similar feeling. He shut it down, feeling a tug on his knee. The green baby had climbed up, gurgling at Boba, asking for something. </p><p>"He's hungry," the Zabrak said for him. "Oh, my name's Basit. He's called Grogu."</p><p>"I'll find a nearby planet for us to stop on," Hunter sighed, unsure how they were going to care for the kids.</p><p>They'd have to figure something out. He wasn't father-material. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Planet of Nothingness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>One Down, Seven To Go</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With time, they found a planet to land on for now. It was some backwater place called Sorgan.</p><p>The scenery was pleasant and forested, although a little primitive regarding technology. It was hard for Hunter to feel it; it had such low tech. Boba would've preferred being born here instead of Kamino, the drowned wasteland that it was. The area was better for hunting and practice, somewhere to hone skills. </p><p>The kids enjoyed being able to stretch their legs, unaware of the problems they'd face. They didn't know how many people would come for them, how everyone wanted them dead. For them to survive, they'd have to leave the Jedi teachings and be regular children. </p><p>It was the only shot they had.</p><p>"You're not holding it right," Boba pointed out, watching a togruta girl struggling to hold his blaster. "Grip it tighter and hold it up; you'll take your foot off like that."</p><p>"Why do we need to learn to use blasters?" Basit questioned, stupidly peering down the barrel. Boba corrected her grip before she shot her head off, wondering what he'd done to deserve this. </p><p>"Because so long as this Empire believes the Jedi all dead, you'll be safe, so you'll be using blasters to protect yourselves. The force and light swords will give you away."</p><p>How many times did he have to explain it? They saw their Padawan friends cut to pieces; they should understand he was trying to keep them alive. He was doing more than he should, the little tykes proving as insufferable as their adult counterparts.</p><p>The togruta girl named Serond pressed the trigger. The force blew her back, causing the girl to roll into a tree. Crosshair, who'd been watching from the tree, snickered. He was about as helpful as a mangey bantha. Basit helped her up, wiping away the dirt from her clothing. </p><p>"They're not going to last long at this rate," Crosshair smirked, chewing on a toothpick.</p><p>"Did the Kaminoans engineer you to state the obvious?" Boba grunted, annoyed with the silver-haired clone.</p><p>He took the toothpick and flicked it at Boba, who took his blaster from the togruta to destroy it. The seven awed, impressed with the teen's accuracy. </p><p>"How's the blaster training?" asked the more tolerable of the clones called Echo.</p><p>Bossk stood with him, calmly throwing fruit to Crosshair for him to snack on. Once he took a bite, Crosshair casually gave the middle finger to Bossk, who reciprocated in kind. </p><p>"Training? I'm just trying to keep them from killing themselves."</p><p>"Seems to be going well so far," Echo shrugged, counting seven children. It was Hunter's turn to look after the infant. Wrecker seemed the most interested in babysitting, so Hunter probably gave the baby to him by now. "Any idea what we do with them?"</p><p>"Leave 'em here," Crosshair suggested.</p><p>While chewing, he noticed the Wookie kid looking down the barrel of a blaster. Shaking his head, he tossed the half-eaten fruit, knocking it out of their hands. They weren't going to last long, and Crosshair wouldn't be held responsible. </p><p>Although he wasn't serious, it surged an idea in Echo's mind. They could hide the children on various planets, all in the outer rim and far from the Empire. If spread far enough apart, the likes of Skywalker wouldn't be able to find them. Bossk looked to him, having a similar idea, hissing in agreement. </p><p>"We do just that," Echo said, already expecting Boba to inquire. "We leave one of them here, then we go to another planet and do the same." </p><p>"They can have new names, a new family, a completely new start," Bossk continued.</p><p>The idea was better than them barely being able to watch over the kids.</p><p>With a joyful shout, Wrecker came to the group, carrying bone broth for them. As the kids gathered for food, Boba watched the little green one walking behind Wrecker. Grogu looked up at him, cooing at him. </p><p>He walked to Boba's feet, looking up with large brown eyes. Boba didn't want to hold the infant, but he climbed up Boba's leg anyway.</p><p>Rolling his eyes, Boba begrudgingly held the baby, screaming internally. Why did it have to like him? Why couldn't it bother Crosshair or Bossk?</p><p>The baby snuggled against his chest, which was odd, considering that Boba's wearing his armour. Grogu sent feelings of safety and trust, something he shouldn't feel regarding Boba. It'd make it harder on the baby when they found him a new home. </p><p>Boba had felt those feelings towards his father and knew the pain of losing that safety figure. The infant needed someone, but it shouldn't be him. </p><p>"He likes you," Boba heard, identifying the voice as Echo's. </p><p>If it'd been Crosshair, Boba would punch him. </p><p>"I don't want him to. It'll hurt him when we find him a family."</p><p>"Him, or you?"</p><p>So, there was someone more observant than the infuriating Crosshair. That wasn't irritating or anything. </p><p>"I get not wanting to form connections after losing someone," Echo continued, speaking honestly with the teen. "I had a squad, the Domino squad, and I lost all of them. Cutup, Droidbait, Hevy and Fives, all of them gone. Closing yourself off will only hurt you more, at least from what I've learned."</p><p>The clone had a lot of pain buried, doing well to hide it from his face. He was opening up to the teen, even though he shouldn't since they're not friends or anything. They're just working together until it wasn't necessary anymore, which is when the kids all had new homes. </p><p>They shouldn't trust him. </p><p>Wanting to divert from the subject, Boba chose to focus on something else.</p><p>"The things on your head, what're those from?"</p><p>The question was the wrong one, as it stirred many emotions he couldn't identify. Boba didn't think about him being a cyborg much; it was common in the galaxy to have implants. You got them for improvements or replacements, but from Echo's eyes, it wasn't either. </p><p>"You're familiar with Wat Tambor?" Echo said dryly, keeping the pain from his voice, but Boba still felt it. Even though he hadn't met the lunatic, Boba heard of him, so he nodded. "They're from him. He took me apart and made me a machine, using my mind against the Republic. He turned me into a tool and traitor."</p><p>"You have to choose to betray your kin to be a traitor," Boba corrected plainly.</p><p>He wasn't attempting to comfort the clone, just stating a fact. However, he could feel the clone pondering over it. </p><p>"The Bad Batch and Anakin Skywalker saved me. The man who tried killing us on Coruscant. Anakin was a great man, one of the greatest of the Jedi, other than Ahsoka Tano and Obi-Wan Kenobi. They were the greatest, and they're all gone."</p><p>"My father said that no-one is truly gone, so long as you remember them."</p><p>"I never got to meet him."</p><p>"He wasn't what the Kaminoans said he was. My father wasn't just a Bounty Hunter; he was a hero to the True Mandalorian people. He'd probably like you and Hunter's group."</p><p>Although thinking back on it, his father was a little crazy. Boba hadn't questioned it, being seven at the time, but who kills a Rancor just to hit someone with a specific rib bone? Jango did a lot of goofy but dangerous things he didn't question growing up. </p><p>At least he was a good dad.</p><p>"He'd like Rex more than me. Jango gave him the jai'galaar'la sur'haii'se." </p><p>Whoever Rex was, Boba wanted to meet him. Anyone who impressed his father like that, Boba needed to meet them. </p><p>"Rex's the best of us. I only hope he didn't succumb to 66."</p><p>"If you know the ship he was on, Slave-1 can track it," Boba offered, although he wasn't sure why. Sure, he wanted to meet Rex, but he had no reason to help Echo.</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>Hearing those words directed towards him was weird.</p><hr/><p>The nearby village was peaceful and serene, the perfect place for a child. Out of the eight, they agreed that the Kel Dor child, Bears Chal, would stay on Sorgan. </p><p>A simple krill farmer agreed to take Bears, promising to treat him as her own. They didn't tell her that he was a Jedi youngling; to protect his identity. If anyone ever came looking, she'd be free of responsibility. </p><p>One down, and seven more to go; it was going to take a while to rehome them all.</p><p>"Where to next?" Hunter asked, accessing the coordinate input interface on his ship. </p><p>"Morak is an obscure one," Tech suggested, holding Mares hand. She was the only human out of the remaining seven and clung to Tech for security. "I believe Mares would be alright there."</p><p>"Morak it is," Boba nodded, still holding the green infant. "With any luck, it'll be as smooth as Bears' was."</p><p>"I have a feeling that we're going to destroy something," Bossk hissed, which got Wrecker excited. "No, that's not a good thing, you dolt!"</p><p>"Any explosion is a good explosion!"</p><p>Boba wanted to sink through the ship and disappear. He hated every one of them, even his uncle. The sooner this mission was over, the better it was for them all. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Echo's a good big brother</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Morakian Ire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>While on Morak, Boba meets a creature from the holocron image, and it's not overly happy. Also, he makes some more friends by accident.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The trip to Morak took two days in hyperspace, and the girl Mares seemed scared about it. </p><p>"Don't be afraid, dear, consider it a new adventure," Tech offered the girl, allowing her to sit beside him. "There're endless possibilities for you."</p><p>"I miss Master Shaak Ti," Mares sighed, covering her green eyes. "I want everything to go back to normal."</p><p>"I know, sweetie, you and a lot of people," Tech sighed, holding her shoulder comfortingly. "Although we cannot change the past, we can change the future. You can be anything you want to be, like a scientist, an engineer, maybe even a bounty hunter if you so desired. You're free to take your path."</p><p>"It's over - the Jedi Order. Everything I knew is gone."</p><p>"I'm afraid so, dear - Although they may bring you pain, your memories are what make you, you. They're unique to you and can shape you into a brilliant person someday." </p><p>"You're nicer than the other clones."</p><p>"People display affection in various ways. Some people are like Wrecker, who openly and loudly tell you their emotions. Then there're people like Crosshair, who will occasionally sit with you in silence, sharing a similar space. Various cultures depict niceness differently, so there isn't a correct way. However, your compliment is greatly appreciated."</p><p>"She didn't ask for a lecture, T," Hunter smirked, flicking Tech's ear. He sat in the pilot seat, giving a short nod of acknowledgement to the kid. "Wrecker and Bossk are arm wrestling again, and of course, Crosshair has gotten everyone into betting. Vod'ika is very confident in that trandoshan," he sighed, picking at his teeth. "We'll be on Morak in an hour. Hopefully, they don't destroy the ship."</p><p>"What does vod'ika mean?" Mares asked, lifting her head slightly.</p><p>"It's Mando'a for a little sibling. Boba hates it, so I'm going to use it more," Hunter answered with a big grin on his face. "He's adorable when he's mad."</p><p>"The moment he figures out how, Hunt, he's going to force-choke you."</p><p>"Jokes on him, I'm into that."</p><p>"You disgust me."</p><p>"You wound me, T," Hunter waved off, preparing the ship to land so he wouldn't have to do it later. "You know I'm only teasing."</p><p>"We have varying different definitions regarding certain words."</p><p>Bossk growled as he entered the cockpit, eyeing the upcoming planet, his nephew proudly by his side. Someday, little Bo would take Jango's place as the heir and would lead the clan. While young, he had great potential, and Bossk wanted to see it through to the end. </p><p>Wrecker patted Bossk's back harshly, eager to get outside and explore. The brute was a confident, happy fellow, and Bossk respected him for it. Having a positive attitude meant you were more likely to survive out here. </p><p>The moment the ship landed, Wrecker practically dived out, encouraging the little kids to follow. They liked him, and Bossk believed that Wrecker would be a good buir. </p><p>The Twi'lek-Nautolan hybrid, Zara, jumped onto the man's arm, hanging from it. The Zygerrian, Sorun, tried to join his friend but couldn't. The togruta girl, Serond, helped him up, force-lifting him onto Wrecker's back. Jibokiadie, a Wookie child, gurgled loudly, trying to sound like Wrecker, soon picked up in Wrecker's other arm. </p><p>Basit stayed close to Boba and Grogu, preferring to be near safety. </p><p>Seeing his nephew uncomfortable was a little cute. </p><p>Bossk loved his nephew, even if he was an annoying teenager. Although he was an adult in Mandalorian society, he was still physically a teen, and all teens are annoying. </p><p>The locals eyed them warily, possibly never having seen a trandoshan before. He understood their apprehension; his species renowned for their enjoyment for hunting. Crosshair was wary of them as well, sneering distrustfully; the guy was as friendly as a Sarlacc. </p><p>He'd make a great Vizsla.</p><p>Confidently, Hunter stood in front of them, looking for any semblance of a leader. One stood forward, a nervous Corellian woman. Hunter looked her up and down, determining if she'd be a threat or not. </p><p>"What have you come here for?" she said, trying to sound less scared.</p><p>"We're on a mission," Hunter answered, motion for Mares to come forward. Tech walked with her, holding her hand securely. "These children are wanted by the Empire, who'll kill them. We're hiding them and giving them to people who'll look after them. I hope that your village can protect this little one from their grasp."</p><p>Boba felt uncertainty in the woman, carefully hovering his hand over his holstered blaster. The baby, snuggled in his other arm, mewed, feeling his distrust. </p><p>"Perhaps we can both benefit," the woman mused, eyeing their weaponry. "We have a creature in the forest, killing our farmers. Get rid of it, and we'll accept the girl. Some of you will remain for insurance." </p><p>"I'll take Crosshair, Echo and Bossk," Boba said confidently, standing up to the woman. "As a bounty hunter, you have my word." </p><p>"Aren't you a little young to be a bounty hunter?" she questioned, doubting the little child. </p><p>"In my culture, there's no such thing as too young," Boba answered firmly, handing Grogu to Tech. "It'll be gone by sunrise."</p><p>"Very well, then, we have a deal," the woman relented, wanting the creature gone. She held out her hand, and he gripped it tightly, pulling her close to him.</p><p>"Fuck with me, ma'am, and I'll boil your teeth and make you eat them."</p><p>He let her go, his glare turning his threat into a promise. Hunter nodded approvingly, and Bossk hissed with pride, which Boba promptly ignored. </p><hr/><p>The farmland was gated and electrified, but it wasn't enough. There wasn't much damage to the generators, so it either crawled through or jumped over.</p><p>As he investigated the oddity, Crosshair and Bossk were verbally sparring again. He knelt, finding a strange marking against one of the posts, caused by a fluid, the smell pungent and eyewatering. It's most likely a scent-marking, so they were at the edge of its territory. </p><p>Given the strong smell, it was likely very territorial, meaning it would eventually come to them. </p><p>Doing his thing, Echo temporarily deactivated the fencing, allowing them to pass through. Boba gripped his blaster, ready to fire at a moments notice. Bossk sniffed the air, shaking his head from the disgusting stench. </p><p>"They've pissed something off," Bossk commented, spitting at the ground. "Ugh, I can taste it."</p><p>"With the urate you talk, I wouldn't have expected you to notice."</p><p>"Cross, I'm so close to biting you," the trandoshan snarled but couldn't give in. That meant Crosshair would win; Bossk wouldn't allow that to happen.</p><p>Tempted to kill them both, Boba ignored them, focusing on their quest instead. At least Echo wasn't as irritating; he was a good soldier.</p><p>As gross as the smell was, it provided a clue to its nest.</p><p>The nest would reek of the stench, so the worst the smell got, the closer they were.</p><p>Although Boba was new to the force stuff, he's somewhat aware of what's possible. He could feel emotions, and while it was limited in animals, the same should apply to this thing. As Bossk said, the village infuriated it, so he needed to find that anger. </p><p>The teen paused, finding a faint print imprinted into the dirt. He examined the dimensions, getting an idea of the size of their quarry. The prey was heavy, large, and from the tracks, it's on the move somewhere. Bossk took some of the dirt, his tongue flickering above it, intaking the scent. </p><p>He sniffed the air, searching for the direction it went. Oddly, the scent told Bossk that it was going the opposite way of the tracks. Boba narrowed his eyes, suspicious of this development. He picked up a stone and rolled it in the direction the tracks went, causing a part of the ground to open up. </p><p>He stood over it, finding several sticks sharpened and pointing upwards, having already claimed a victim. Boba activated his father's sabre, adding light to the corpse, discovering that it wore strange new armour.</p><p>Grabbing a stick, Boba pushed off the helmet, discovering that it was a clone. It used to be a clone, at least, with part of them eaten. </p><p>"Sinker?" Echo identified, confused and surprised. "He was from the Wolfpack; they worked for Plo Koon," he explained for Boba. </p><p>What the hell was the Wolfpack doing here?</p><p>"If any of the pack are still here, we can take out their chips," Crosshair brought up, staring stoically at the corpse.</p><p>He shielded his emotions well; even Boba couldn't feel them. </p><p>"And if he killed his Jedi?" Bossk argued, preparing a fire-slug round. "Perhaps it's better that they're unable to acknowledge the deaths they've caused." </p><p>Bossk fired, setting the trap and body alight. A traditional Kalessu burial, something the clone hadn't earned, but Bossk did it anyway. </p><p>The trap posed a problem, though. Did the villagers make it, or was their monster smarter than they initially believed?</p><p>Either way, this was going to be a hunt they'd never forget. </p><p>"It probably is, but that's not our choice to make," Boba said after moments of silence. "Any clone we can, we remove their chips. After that, they decide what to do. Enough people have told them what to do."</p><p>He felt silent approval from Crosshair and Echo, although he hadn't intended to earn it. He's stating a fact; it wasn't like he cared or anything. </p><p>Aware that clones were in the area, the four stuck close together, with Bossk in front. He followed the smell, his trandoshan instincts demanding victory over their unseen adversary.</p><p>Boba felt people nearby, motioning for the others to hide. Boba climbed into a tree, using the foliage to hide. His eyes narrowed, watching as a small squad of weirdly armoured clones passed them. One stayed behind, and Boba waited for them to be separated long enough. </p><p>They were investigating the tracks, unaware of the four sets of eyes watching him.</p><p>Crosshair dropped first, tossing the trooper's communicator away and pinning them to the ground. Bossk hissed carefully, being wary if the clones came back. Boba removed their helmet, finding a V-shaped tattoo on their face, his eyes revoltingly blank and devoid of life. </p><p>There was a struggle, someone with fire squashed down by a programmed chip. </p><p>"Dogma," Echo identified, feeling sorry for his brother. "Keep him still," Echo asked, and Bossk complied, using his weight against the controlled clone.</p><p>Boba handed Echo a knife, trusting the clone to know what to do. Since he wasn't under control, neither the Bad Batch, they must've removed them a while ago. </p><p>He watched as Echo cut into the side of Dogma's head, being careful not to cut too deeply. He had his eyes narrowed in concentration, moving mechanically and surgically. The incision made, he went into his armour, going through a med-pack he kept with him. </p><p>Carefully, Echo pulled something from his fellow clone. Dogma stopped struggling, twitching as the control released. </p><p>Boba felt that fire rise to the surface subdued no longer. The clone grasped his brother, holding him tightly out of relief, anger and fear. Standing, Boba decided not to comment, knowing that words wouldn't alleviate the pain.</p><p>"It's good to have you back, brother," Echo said as he gripped Dogma's shoulders. </p><p>"Wolffe, Boost, Warthog, and Comet, they're here; an experiment of some kind escaped a facility, and we're supposed to catch it," Dogma said quickly, his head ringing. </p><p>"And we're going to save them too," Bossk assured, biting at the air with confidence.</p><p>The Bad Batch would need a larger ship because Boba wasn't keeping them. Dogma was Hunter's problem, not his; Boba's here to kill a smart animal, then leave a girl with a new family. </p><p>He observed as Dogma prepared his blaster. The look on his face was that of vengeance and anger. Whenever Jango had that look, someone was going to die. Boba was all in for killing someone; he wasn't picky about who, so long as their blood spilt. </p><p>Crosshair spat out another toothpick, displaying his 'affection' to the clone. Echo was oblivious to it, patting his brother's back as they prepared to go onward. </p><p>An intense heat brushed against Boba's back, a hatred he hadn't felt before. Pure, unfiltered rage was watching them, deciding whether or not to kill them. Boba held his blaster in the direction of the feeling, knowing that it was watching him.</p><p>"How pissed is it?" Crosshair decided to ask, almost feeling it himself.</p><p>"If looks could kill, we'd be a black hole. The hell was the facility experimenting on?" Boba asked, keeping his focus on the thing. </p><p>"The rejuvenation of some fossil recovered from Mandalore," Dogma answered, unsure of what it was. "It's supposedly able to eat beskar."</p><p>"That's just great," Boba growled, his armour now useless against the new threat. </p><p>Glowing throw the foliage was a pair of eyes, golden rings surrounded by a sea of jade green. The slit pupils stared into Boba's own, reaching through his mind and soul.</p><p>Time felt like it stopped, as though reality went on pause. </p><p>It stepped out, standing at eight-foot from head to paws. It had six limbs, the front that of a Wookie or bear. The second pair were insect-like green arms, four-fingered hands resting against its muscular chest. The equestrian hind-legs dug into the soil, cementing it into place. </p><p>It had natural green armour on its back and a long green tail with an insectoid stinger. It stepped towards Boba, its weight crushing into the ground under it. A sickle-shaped horn curved from the head, a pair of ears on either side of it. It growled, creating an abnormal sound, saliva dripping onto the ground and burning it.</p><p>Of course, acidic spit. </p><p>Boba couldn't move but was conscious, unlike the others. </p><p>What disturbed him the most was that this was the thing behind Tallaerys. The animal before him was the chosen animal for the top dog of freaky gods. </p><p><strike>"Boba,"</strike> it said inside of Boba's mind, its eyes unblinking. <strike>"You have seen me before."</strike></p><p>The hold around Boba disappeared, allowing him to move, although everything else was still frozen. </p><p>"The Holocron I stole had one of you on it."</p><p><strike>"A saenerla,"</strike> it named, examining Boba's form, circling him. <strike>"You are afraid, and yet, you don't want to run away."</strike></p><p>"Fear is a natural reaction. Without fear, there isn't courage. And if you wanted to kill me, you'd have done so."</p><p>It stared, contemplating his words. </p><p><strike>"Smart for such a young entity,"</strike> it said, though it didn't feel like a compliment. <strike>"I see why she likes you."</strike></p><p>Who?</p><p>The lips peeled back as though it was smiling. </p><p><strike>"You'll find out soon enough, Mandalorian,"</strike> it sneered, the anger towards Boba lessening. </p><p>It held an item inside of its green hand, a black and grey crystal. The 'air' shifted again, and he felt the others gain awareness. The creature gave him the crystals, looking through his soul.</p><p>"Can you save the clones here?"</p><p>
  <strike>"I can, but why should I? They hunt me, looking to hurt me."</strike>
</p><p>"Not them, the Empire. They aren't in control; Dogma's an example of that. Focus your hate on those who deserve it, emblem of Tallaerys." </p><p>The creature mused on Boba's words. It looked him up and down, seemingly understanding his words. </p><p>With a flick of its tail, time returned to normal. The animal scowled at Dogma but chose to walk back into the forest, disappearing into the green depths.</p><p>"Please tell me I'm not the only one who pissed themselves," Bossk grunted, wishing he never saw the animal. </p><p>"If I could, I would've," Echo said, supporting the spooked trandoshan. </p><hr/><p>Sitting near a river, Boba looked at the two items he received. The creature brought back from the dead; it had a power unforeseen. What could the Empire want with it? Nothing good, he knew that. </p><p>Standing, Boba looked out into the dark forest, feeling those eyes upon him again. Without needing to say it, the gaze fell away, disappearing from whence it came.</p><p>Within a matter of hours, it'll reduce the facility to dust. A name echoed in Boba's mind, one he hadn't heard before then.</p><p>Malaemond. </p><p>That was its name, old like the names of the painting. There was no tale of 'saenerla' on Mandalore, so regarding the fossil's original location, Boba couldn't fathom. Far in the distance, he felt terror and fear, lights starting to go out. Unlike 66, Boba felt no sorrow for the departed.</p><p>"You're him, huh?" came the curious but cautious voice of Wolffe.</p><p>"In flesh and bone," Boba answered, feeling the desire to see Malaemond again. "What're you going to do now?"</p><p>"I'm not sure, though I'm grateful for the option."</p><p>The clone wanted to ask more but abstained.</p><p>"I know what my father would do," Boba said coldly, awaiting that gaze once again. "He'd bring all of you to the clan. Because he would have done it, I'll do it too. If I'm going to succeed him, I have to follow his example. I don't have the authority, but my ba'buir does. She'll let you in."</p><p>"Where do we find her?"</p><p>Boba shrugged honestly, feeling those eyes once again. </p><p>Boba closed his, feeling a wave of darkness. He opened them again, and Malaemond stood on the other side of the river, watching them. He puffed out his chest proudly, stamping a paw into the ground. </p><p>"You're welcome too, Malaemond," Boba offered, interesting the creature. </p><p><strike>"Go to Geonosis at the grave of Jango. She will be there,"</strike> Malaemond said, extending his telepathy to Wolffe. <strike>"Your fire burns bright, another star in the night. Even once passed, the name like light will last."</strike></p><p>"What does that mean?" Wolffe questioned, having heard the saying from somewhere before.</p><p>"Your memory will live on past your death," Boba answered, "It's a Kalessu saying. You're never truly dead if everyone remembers you."</p><p>"Then General Koon, my buir, lives on in my memory."</p><p>"Already spoken like a Kalessu, Dogbreath."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Phantom Menace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was nobody to teach the ways of the force. </p><p>The Jedi were dead, and the children had to distance themselves to survive. He would have to figure it out on his own, even if it seemed an impossible task. Boba would do it, even though he was alone. </p><p>Holding one of the blue cubes, he unlocked it, finding it less complicated than the purple. It didn't display an image but was inside of his mind, like an imaginary computer. As much as he hated the Jedi, he'd have to use them to control himself. Why not use the Jedi's teachings against them?</p><p>"You're a fast learner," came a strange voice.</p><p>He looked up, meeting a glowing translucent image of a woman. They tilted their head in amusement; their armour betrayed them as a Mandalorian, the helmet in their grasp.  </p><p>"Who're you?" Boba demanded, confused by their presence. </p><p>"A friend. More accurately, an ancestor," she said calmly, sitting cross-legged like a Jedi. "I'm here to teach you, young one. Not just the force, but the Kalessian way."</p><p>She bore a Kalessu crest on her armour, which appeared ancient. Boba didn't have anyone else to teach him, so he'd take what he could get. At least she was from his clan. </p><p>"There's a threat coming, young one - Our clan has fought against it for some time, and we believed to have succeeded, but alas, the threat still lives." </p><p>"Sounds like you're hiring me," Boba said, paying attention to the phantom. She nodded her head, her gloved fingers gracing her helmet. "Who do you need me to kill."</p><p>"You have already seen her, within the Holocon of Plagueis," she named, hovering the item in front of them. She activated it, bringing up that image, her finger pointing to the crying woman. "She is known only as The Lady, her name revoked for her crimes. She is an unfathomable monster and will fall. Are you prepared?"</p><p>"I'm going to be."</p><p>"Then we will begin, Apprentice."</p><p>That was cooler than padawan; that sounded like a toenail fungus. </p><p>A coo caught her attention, and the little swamp rat looked up at her. Boba picked him up, feeling the infant's interest. </p><p>"Perhaps I have two," she smiled, leaning to stroke his tiny face. Her hand passed through, but the intent remained. </p><p>Although it passed through Grogu, her hand pressed against Boba. He couldn't question it, given that she's a freaking ghost.</p><p>He shouldn't question anything anymore, the phantom being a prime example. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>An important shorty. Whoever guesses who she is, is a genius!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Cry of Welcoming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Clan Kalessu welcome Krayt's Claw, and prove to be an interesting group</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The planet of Geonosis, a desolate wasteland even the bugs had abandoned. If Malaemond's right, then the Head of Clan Kalessu was there, waiting for them. </p><p>"What do you know about her?" Hunter asked Bossk, eyeing the upcoming planet carefully. </p><p>"In the Underworld, we dare not speak her name. Even the likes of Cad Bane and Count Dooku didn't piss Koga off. I almost pity the Jedi who killed Jango; her wrath's never satiated."</p><p>"Mace Windu's dead," Wolffe added.</p><p>"During the Battle of Hisaki Pass on Mandalore, she alone faced the Death Watch and New Mandalorians. Lord Koga raised the fallen, turning them on their former allies, decimating the entire battlefield. There was a Jedi there helping the New Mandalorians, and she raised used their twisted body as a walking throne. Supposedly, that Jedi killed a puppy of her pet by accident. I can't imagine what she'd do to someone who intentionally killed one of hers, let alone my brother."</p><p>"I like the sound of her," Crosshair smirked, the first positive expression since Bossk met him. "This'll be fun."</p><p>Bossk was concerned. He hadn't seen his buir in a while and didn't know her opinion on the clones. With Jango dead, she could choose to take it out on them. She might even take it out on Boba, although he hoped she hadn't changed that much the past decade. </p><p>Then again, every clone in the galaxy turned on their Jedi with the flick of a switch. There's no telling these days anymore.</p><p>As the ship landed, everyone could feel a presence. No doubt, that was Lord Koga, her ferocity only having grown in the past decade. </p><p>Unsure of her state, Bossk chose to leave the ship first. He stood in the arena, the bodies from three years ago reduced to bone from the sun.</p><p>In the dry, colourless wastes, the only thing that possessed life was a set of armour. It gleamed under the sunlight, marred from battle but treated with care. A Mandalorians armour was like a layer of skin that they could later remove. There were even a few that fused the armour to them, making it their body. </p><p>The dark maroon lurmen sat before Jango's marked grave, seemingly meditating, her two sabres floating around her ceremoniously. As Bossk approached, he felt her eyes on him, the cold embrace of authority and grandness. </p><p>He hissed, never having come here before. He never did want to see his brother's grave; it didn't feel right. </p><p>Against Bossk's warning, Boba came outside, wanting to meet his ba'buir. He could feel her, equating her to the weird force-ghost. Bossk grabbed him, keeping him from getting closer. Despite Boba's protests, Bossk kept him firmly in place, determined to keep the teen in place. </p><p>The lurmen stood, turning to face them.</p><p>She removed her helmet, her golden eyes meeting Boba's dark pair. For a small entity, she held a powerful presence, as Bossk never acted like this before. </p><p>He felt her reach out to him, like how Malaemond had. It was force-stuff, and while he wasn't sure how he tried reaching back. There was a weak connection, like two hands grazing each other. She watched him, shielding her emotions from him and Bossk. </p><p>"The colours suit you," Koga said, her voice bizarrely soft. </p><p>She made a sharp chirping sound, and several shadow-holograms deactivated. Multiple Mandalorians were in the arena, the items having hidden them even from Boba. There were various kinds, ranging from a Gungan to even a Kaminoan of all things, which perplexed Boba. </p><p>Bossk recognised most, though some were new. Given Mandalore's tumultuous situation, it made sense some would defect clans.</p><p>A heavily armoured Shistavanen jumped, using their jetpack to land before Bossk and Boba. He removed his helmet, sniffing towards them cautiously. Bearing teeth, he howled and pounced on Bossk, bear-hugging him tightly. The other Mandalorians entered the arena, surrounding the teen and reptile.</p><p>Koga jumper twenty-feet into the air and landed gracefully before the teen, just about below his hip in height. </p><p>The others gave her space, some bowing by being so close to her. She stood with authority and pride, like a general or queen. In a way, she was, being the queen of this clan, a clan that he'd someday lead. She nodded her head, confirming what was in his mind, looking happy about his aspiration. </p><p>Finally, he was with his people. They knew his father, knew the same culture he'd grown up with and could teach Boba to be strong like Jango and Jaster. </p><p>With the Clan reacting positively, Bossk called for the clones, believing them to be safe.</p><p>Oblivious to the danger, Wrecker was the first to jump out, racing for the Shistavanen called Kobra. He jumped at the canine alien, excited about combatting someone as physically strong as himself. </p><p>Koga watched the clones enter the arena, greeted by her clan. She felt their names, their identities, and their loyalty to each other. As much as it hurt to see them, she understood that it wasn't their fault. They were victims in these trying times as well. </p><p>Knowing what Jaster and Jango would have wanted, Koga walked to the group, who saluted respectfully. She lowered her hand, assuring them that it wasn't necessary. </p><p>"All of you are welcome to our clan. We will celebrate at Kyuji, bringing these fine warriors into our ever-growing family!"</p><p>The Mandalorians howled at the sky, roaring with pride and joy. Boba had never heard a Kaminoan shout before, but they sounded like horns when doing so. </p><p>"We will discuss the children later in the evening," she added, looking to the clones. "I know some planets where they'll be safe."</p><p>Koga smiled, amused by her grandson, getting used to the connection. He had no idea that he'd accepted her request to his mind, which she'd have to fix. There was a lot for him to learn, and she looked forward to showing him everything she knew. </p><p>She'd also like to inquire about the 'teacher' he'd found. She didn't hear a name but knew the person was dead, which was interesting. </p><hr/><p>Koga looked over her settlement, watching her clan organise the celebrations. Inducting new members was an important event, especially with her son and grandson's return. Koga's tail twitched, feeling turmoil with one of her unnecessary guards. </p><p>"You are worried," she said calmly, her feet gripping the railing of her balcony. She turned her head, facing the armoured grey Lasat. "May I inquire?"</p><p>"It's the clones, Lord Koga," Tamatoa said, uncertain of them. "They have Jango's face. It's unsettling; we only just lost him."</p><p>"I empathise, but we cannot blame them. It is not the way to judge one based on their parentage alone."</p><p>"I know, your regency, but it still feels strange. After the Jedi's extinction, shouldn't we be wary?"</p><p>"Of course," Koga answered, standing sideways on the railing. "They're strangers. Blind trust is naive, and so, we will learn from them. They know better than to cause trouble, especially when in our territory."</p><p>Tamatoa nodded, accepting his lord's position on the subject. She could have waved off his feelings, but she chose to try and put him at ease. He respected her for that, wishing that Death Watch had been the same. He was glad to have left it behind, given how it ruined so many people's lives. </p><p>A large white loth-wolf walked onto the balcony, sniffing at his master. Koga stroked his head, pleased to see her old friend active. It wouldn't be long until he passed on to the night, another star to guide the way. Ryuu licked her hand, turning his gaze to the activity below. </p><p>"Tamatoa, may you escort Ryuu outside? He wishes to see Bossk."</p><p>The lasat nodded, placing on his helmet and whistling to the wolf. She motioned for Ryuu to follow, and the wolf did, trusting her completely. </p><p>Koga turned her yellow eyes to a large tree, raising her brows in amusement. Raising her hand, Koga levitated a clone towards her, chuckling at his efforts to hide.</p><p>"You're a sneaky one," she identified, carefully placing him on the balcony. "What is your name?"</p><p>"CC-3636."</p><p>"Are you a droid?" she questioned, pulling a fruit into her paws. She tossed it to the clone, tilting her head slightly as he caught it. When he said no, Koga continued. "I asked for your name, sir. I don't expect numbers unless I'm speaking to a droid."</p><p>"My name is Wolffe."</p><p>"Thank you." Koga sat down, her tail wrapping around the railings. "I feel fear, guilt and regret in your heart, Wolffe. You take responsibility for what wasn't your doing."</p><p>He felt more comfortable with a force-user; it reminded him of Plo.</p><p>"It doesn't matter what I feel. I helped kill my General, my buir."</p><p>"When a blaster shoots an innocent man, who is the one at fault. Is it the blaster or the one who fired the trigger?" She asked, melding her grief with his, allowing them to share without words. "You are just as much a victim. We will support you in your grief, Wolffe, and all you have to do is ask for us. We are always there for someone in need."</p><p>"I feel like they're going to come back to get revenge for what we've done."</p><p>"Unjustified revenge is not vengeance; it's malice," Koga soothingly corrected, placing a hand on Wolffe's. "You're safe here, dear friend. If you are tired, then Lehua can take you to an empty hut. She's the Gungan with pink flowers on her armour."</p><p>"You shouldn't trust me like this."</p><p>"I don't," she said honestly. "Trust is something earned and treasured. I have to earn yours, too, and acting like a rabid bantha won't aid in that endeavour. As a guest and future member, you're equal."</p><p>"You aren't popular with other Mandalorians, are ya?"</p><p>"Admittedly, no," Koga shrugged, chuckling to herself. "Take care of yourself, Wolffe."</p><p>Instead of leaving out her room, he decided to climb down the tree. She didn't judge, watching as he went back to his 'Wolfpack'. Ryuu was interacting with Bossk, licking the adopted trandoshan joyfully. Excited to see the wolf, the Wolfpack met Ryuu, the good boy bathing in the attention. </p><p>Koga felt a presence and hopped from her spot. She went through her quarters, lazily looking at her collection over the past century. She walked to the door, opening it just as someone was about to knock on the door. Koga looked up at her grandson, who was getting a concerned glare from Roimata, a zygerrian guarding her. </p><p>After raising a brow to her, Roimata turned away, embarrassed. Koga let her grandson inside, calmly closing the door behind him. </p><p>She watched him examine her quarters, interested in her various trophies.</p><p>She possessed the head of a terentatek mounted above her bed, various lightsabers from victories, artefacts and more. One of Koga's pride possessions was a painting, which held her grandson's attention.</p><p>"There are three of their kind - Ashlaerys, Benditheos and Bobaegan. They represent the concepts of light, grey and dark within the force. Ashla teaches you the benefits of light, Bogan teaches the secrets of darkness, and Bendu teaches the mastery of self."</p><p>"Isn't the darkness bad or whatever?"</p><p>"Power is neutral, bu'ad. They are neutral and teach specific aspects that many people deem good or evil. Power doesn't corrupt; people do." </p><p>"So, is the darkness ok then?"</p><p>"It's about self-control. There will always be temptations; it's natural. Strength is where you resist temptations that you believe to be immoral," Koga explained, turning away from the painting. "Why fear the dark when you're one with it?"</p><p>Boba could understand that. There was a lot for him to learn from his ba'buir and his phantom teacher. </p><p>"I have a ghost who wants to teach me force-stuff - She wants to do it the Kalessian way."</p><p>"The ghost of Tarre Vizsla," Koga named, astounding the teen. "She occasionally appears to members of the clan, guiding them where needed. It's a great honour to be overseen by her."</p><p>"Both of you will teach me?"</p><p>"Yes, we will. Now, I'll provide the locations of optimal places to hide those children." </p><p>The more he learned, the better he'd get. As the heir of Kalessu, he'd kick ass at whatever stood in his way. </p><p>Although having the first Mand'alor's ghost floating around was awkward. </p><hr/><p>As Hunter watched Wrecker playing with the remaining kids, a Mando walked up to him. They looked him over, examining him, which felt disgusting.</p><p>"What're you doing?" Hunter asked threateningly.</p><p>"Taking measurements," they replied, looking like a witch-doctor or something. "As of today, you are one of the Kalessu. You'll need beskar armour."</p><p>Hearing beskar, the clone called Dogma perked, having heard of its capabilities. The heavily armoured woman turned to the pair of clones beside him, identifying Comet and Echo. She stepped towards the latter, taking his arm and examining it. </p><p>"Obsolete," she stated coldly, studying his cybernetics. She knelt, tapping against his legs. "These are unsuitable for combat. I will replace them. Kiri!"</p><p>Another Mandalorian joined them, walking with a cybernetic leg akin to Grievous'. They stood to attention, awaiting their orders. The first ordered her to prepare the 'Teikei', whatever that was. She activated her jetpack, taking off without saying a word. </p><p>"Do we all get beskar?" Comet asked, recalling the siege of Mandalore. Beskar wasn't anything to mess around with, especially when someone's wearing it. </p><p>"Yes," she nodded. "My name is Nani. I will need your specifications when it comes to the armour, as it is another layer of skin for our kind."</p><p>"We can paint them however we like?" Dogma asked curiously. </p><p>"Every colour has a meaning. Once chosen, you will paint the armour whatever pattern you desire." </p><hr/><p>Preparing for a feast was always fun. </p><p>They cooked traditional Mandalorian food; alongside unique dishes from their clan. Meat, fish and more prepared the same day caught, as fresh as it could get. Instead of using technology, they opted to use old traditional ways, keeping and honouring their long past. </p><p>Koga oversaw it, proud to see her clan enjoy themselves by divulging the True Mandalorian way. They followed the footsteps of their ancestors, the very first to ride the mythosaurs. Although modern ways were easier, keeping the old ways honoured those of the past. </p><p>Artemis was a planet in perpetual night, their ancestors watching from above as stars. The brightest was Mandalore's sun, a light they'd forever honour. </p><p>"Warthog, correct?" Koga said, encouraging one of the clones to follow her. She walked to a station where a Mandalorian was cutting fish. "Would you like to partake?"</p><p>"I don't know what to do."</p><p>"You'll learn," she assured, climbing onto a chair. She flicked her ears upwards, greeting the Mando-Wookie. "Quite the haul tonight, huh, Dario?"</p><p>He nodded, a beskar axe taking off the head. The fish was the size of a Nexu, its intricate and beautiful patterns glowing brightly. The Mando called Dario gave Warthog a knife, motioning for the clone to join him. </p><p>"Stick it under the skin and cut slowly - moving too quickly will damage the muscle," Dario growled, unable to speak galactic basic.</p><p>As Warthog slid the knife against the flesh, it proved difficult, the hide being thicker than he first thought. Fast wasn't an option; it was so difficult to cut the skin. Warthog had to push his back into it, refusing to be defeated by a damn fish. Koga watched on, subtly nodding in approval. </p><p>Dario placed his gloved hand on Warthog's, guiding his hand to an angle. The knife started to cleaner, and Warthog discovered that the scales were facing backwards.</p><p>The knife had struggled against it, but when going alongside it, it was easier. </p><p>Koga smiled, deciding to leave them to it. </p><p>She jumped into a tree, walking along the branches and vines. She watched her people from above, pleased with the operations. She dropped to the ground, making her way to a makeshift arena her people made for fun and practice. </p><p>They had a proper arena, but Koga left it alone, as they took great care with it.</p><p>Two entered the ring and had to get the other out. It was a simple game that had no armour or weapons involved. She'd seen children use it to practice against each other, overseen by a buir or teacher. </p><p>The clone called Hunter was combatting against Sade, a female lasat warrior. The clone faired well against the foundling, her son watching on the sidelines alongside Comet and Tech. She liked his form and his movements, although she found several things he could improve on. </p><p>He was young; he would learn. </p><p>With a well-planted kick to her knee, Hunter got her down. He grabbed her by the shoulders and threw her out of the ring. Sade rolled back onto her feet, commending his strength. </p><p>"I roll around with Wrecker a lot," Hunter smirked, holding out his hand to the lasat. She gladly took it, standing over him. He took notice of Koga, who held her hands behind her back. "Bossk said you were in the Mando civil war."</p><p>"I've been in many. I was even there during the treaty keeping the Republic from Mandalore."</p><p>"That would make you a century old."</p><p>"Almost a century and a half," she corrected, amused by his curiosity. "For such a young warrior, I see great potential in you. I look forward to seeing your future accomplishments." </p><p>No pressure. </p><p>The little lurmen walked away, leaving Hunter with a curious Tech, Sade and her baby, Makaio. Comet wandered off, probably to find Wolffe or Warthog, maybe even Dogma. </p><p>Although he hadn't known her for long, the lurmen was already talking to him like she was a mother. </p><p>"She treats all in the clan as her children," Sade said, watching her leader walk. "As a sister, I welcome you home, dear friend."</p><p>He should've looked for this clan earlier; it was awesome.</p><hr/><p>With everything prepared, it finally began. </p><p>Strange foods decorated tables cut from stone, cutlery forged from obsidian placed neatly against quartz plates. Several sticks were stuck in the ground, old torches with greenish-blue fire illuminating the chosen space. They provided astonishingly strong alcohol and spices that'd melt durasteel.</p><p>Being part of their heritage meant a lot to the clones. Being so readily accepted and welcomed to the clan gave them a new family and a place to call home. </p><p>Crosshair preferred to be away from the rave, not a particularly party-like person. Much to his annoyance, one of the clan decided to join him.</p><p>She sat down, looking out at a bioluminescent ocean. Instead of talking as he expected, she was silent, something that he preferred. </p><p>"I prefer to be alone," Crosshair warned, scowling at the female Mando. She turned her helmet to him, silent. She raised her hands, speaking sign-language.</p><p>She felt sad that he was alone, so she came to sit in silence. She removed her helmet, revealing that she'd lost her lower jaw some time ago. Although replaced with a skeletal implant, it was fused to her upper jaw, forever unable to speak, </p><p>When her eyes met his dark pair, he found one of her pupils had a malformed shape, appearing as a teardrop. Her light brown eyes traced the tattoo on his face, curious about it. </p><p>She asked if he was a sniper.</p><p>"I never miss," he answered, which interested her. "What happened to your jaw?"</p><p>She scratched her metal chin, remembering the specific hand-signs needed. After figuring them out, she told him it was from a rabid Rancor. She patted her cybernetic leg, having lost it to the beast as well. The woman pulled out a knife from her armour, the hilt carved from one of their fangs.</p><p>For some reason, she let him hold the creation, inspecting the craftmanship. She did it herself; she signed proudly.</p><p>Although he didn't say it, slaying such a beast alone was an impressive feat. </p><p>While they sat away from the festivities, Hunter was right in the middle of it. </p><p>He could hear the plucking of strings and beating of drums, getting the Clan riled up. Leaning against the table, Hunter turned, facing whatever it was they were doing. Members of the clan split in two, beating against their chest plates to the tune. The feminine began singing something old; it was a song passed down for aeons. </p><p>The masculine ones joined, using their deeper voices to enhance the feminine ones. They took to the night sky, dancing with mysterious ease as if swimming. As they balled across the night above, those from the ground praised them. As the group landed, Hunter wondered how long they practised to do that. </p><p>He wanted to get a jetpack for himself.</p><p>The Shistavanen, Kobra, howled to the sky, beginning to sing on his own. His voice was aggressive and intimidating but had a joyful undertone. It was feeling like a rave, getting everyone in the grove to dance, fight or both. </p><p>"This place is awesome!" Wrecker roared, happily holding a feminine Wookie in a headlock. She headbutted him, although that didn't phase the man. "This is Ātaahua; she's so cool!" She growled in agreement, patting Wrecker's back harshly. </p><p>Hunter glanced to his quieter brother, and even he was making a friend, the quiet one called Kiri. </p><p>Artemis is the home of the clones, not Kamino. </p><p>"Hunter, check it out," he heard, looking to face Echo.</p><p>The clone was sporting a fully functional arm and a new set of legs, the shine betraying the material as beskar. It looked great, superior to what he had before; Nani was a miracle worker. He flexed his new arm, interested in testing it out at some point.</p><p>"You're looking great, Vod'ika," Hunter complimented, happy for him. </p><p>Koga roared from a pillar in the middle of the flat arena. She called in that ancient tongue, sounding strangely intimidating. She held an old looking spear, stamping on the pillar's top. </p><p>They got into position, their legs spread and stamping on the ground. As Koga roared to them, they screamed back, creating an intimidating effect. They chanted, so loud and raw that Hunter imagined their throats becoming bloody soon. With all the roaring they'd done already, they probably already were.</p><p>He watched Koga as she raised her hands. When she did, several spheres obeyed her, defying gravity. With a triumphant call, she propelled them into the air. They exploded, raining down clouds of luminescent colour. </p><p>The specks dropped onto the clansmen, acting as a glowing paint that they spread over themselves. </p><p>While the display was enjoyable, someone was missing from it all. </p><p>Hunter decided to look for that missing person, asking if anyone had seen him. The Kaminoan, Noa, pointed in the direction he'd seen him, clearly never having met a clone before now. </p><p>It was understandable that they'd be wary since the clones looked like their dead brother. He didn't hold it against them for that.</p><p>With the direction provided, Hunter followed, being watchful of the unknown location. He entered a garden of some kind, finding statues and the like with names etched into them. It didn't take a genius to understand it as a graveyard. </p><p>When Hunter found the kid, he wasn't surprised by the statue with Hunter's face. </p><p>The statue itself was in the middle of a pond, several glowing fish swimming around it. Boba sat in front of it, watching them glide through the water carelessly. </p><p>Not sure what to say, the clone sat beside him, watching the fish as well.</p><p>"It's a good party."</p><p>"I don't doubt that," Boba commented, feeling the ache of grief again. "I never went to his grave after I buried him. The whole planet was a deathtrap."</p><p>"We had a member before Echo, a guy called Overhaul. We buried him on Naboo, and I haven't gone to the planet since. I probably should; he was the best of us."</p><p>"Tech told me why your squad is called Clone Force 99."</p><p>"99 was a friend, one of many who died in a war that shouldn't have happened. We can't do squat about the past, but let it motivate us to move forward instead. It's not where you start; it's where you go from there."</p><p>"Sounds too smart to come from you."</p><p>"General Kenobi said it to Commander Cody, who relayed it to me. He was an amazing Jedi, second to Commander Tano. I like to think they're alive out there. Statistically, some of them had to survive 66."</p><p>"Let's hope that they're like this Jedi you speak so highly of."</p><p>As the pair looked into the water, four golden eyes suddenly stared back at them. A maroon-furred face twisted into a smile, quickly vanishing after a fish splashes against the water. </p><p>"I'm not even going to question that," Hunter decided.</p><p>"I have the ghost of Tarre fucking Vizsla talking to me. I gave up questioning yesterday."</p><p>"He cool?"</p><p>"I think she is."</p><p>"I thought they're a guy? Maybe he changed to she later. Good on her for that."</p><p>"You're more interested in what's between her legs than her being a goddamn ghost?"</p><p>"I just had a spooky four-eyed space ferret look at me through the water of glowy fish. The possible transgenderism of the first Jedi Mandalorian is far more digestible than that red monkey-cat devil god."</p><p>Boba nodded, accepting Hunter's logic. It sounded like something Uncle Bossk would say.</p><p>Where else had he seen her before, though?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>More Hunter and Boba bonding, I live for it</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Consequence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Crew goes to Saleucami</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Train to become better, to be resilient and indomitable. </p><p>"You are open to the force," Tarre said softly, sitting on top of the water with a waterfall behind her. "It is neither good nor bad; only the energy produced by all living beings."</p><p>"The Jedi were pretty bad."</p><p>"Not in my time," she sighed, waving a hand over the water. She formed an orb of water, floating it with a fish inside. "The Jetii you knew became soldiers, not peacekeepers. The Jedi fell long before Order 66," Tarre said sadly, placing her hand through the water. The fish sensed her fingers passed through.</p><p>"Now they're all dead."</p><p>"Most of them," she agreed, motioning for her newest student to hold out his hands. Slowly, Tarre passed the sphere of water, holding it long enough for him to get a grasp. "Control your breathing; be calm. Your anger will serve you in combat."</p><p>Boba was still figuring out how this stuff worked but listened to her. Breathe slowly and with control, hold back his anger and hold the sphere gently. He didn't want to kill the fish, feeling no threat from it. As he calmed himself, the aquatic creature swam slower, feeling his relaxed energy. </p><p>"I feel that some survived, other than who you saved - I'm going to show you how to sense for them." She produced a piece of armour to Boba. Still hovering the sphere, Boba pulled it closer, wondering what she was going to teach. "You can track others using the force if the item holds enough meaning to them. Open your soul to this item, feel its residue and tell me what you see."</p><p>With his eyes closed, Boba gave it a go. There was something about this item, something potent. As he focused on it, an image of two suns burned across his mind. The hot feel of the sand, the shrill of Tuskens and the smell of despair, it was Tatooine. The planet of slavery, other than Zygerria. </p><p>Unsatisfied, Boba pushed further, taking in the aura of the item. As he mentally followed it, he saw a house in the middle of nowhere, with a man sitting outside of it, holding an infant. The infant was like Grogu; he could feel their connection. The aura didn't match the man or child, but it was nearby.</p><p>A cloaked figure was watching them, protecting them from something Boba couldn't see. They felt him, and even though his gut told him to break away, Boba was curious. As he watched, they dropped their hood, reaching out to him through the force. Boba didn't recognise their face; wait, he knew that aura. </p><p>It'd confused him at first because Rako Hardeen wasn't a force-user. He remembered what he got from Cad Bane's ship, the situation where Obi-Wan Kenobi's disguised as Rako. </p><p>The piece of armour was of that Jedi. </p><p>"Very good," Tarre smiled, impressed with her student. "You've found Master Kenobi."</p><p>"He doesn't feel like a Jedi, not like Windu or Anakin."</p><p>"Kenobi spent time on Mandalore during the civil war; he is an unofficial member of Clan Kyrze, having spawned a son with Satine Kryze named Korkie. He will teach you to make a Temu'era, a lightsaber."</p><p>With a soft smile, Tarre hovered the pair of crystals that Malaemond gave Boba. They were what fueled a lightsaber, the kyber crystal. </p><p>"How am I going to do that?" </p><p>"Because of who'll you meet on Saleucami."</p><p>Boba didn't know what that meant, breaking away from the connection. Tarre sent the crystals back and faded away, their short lesson finished. Although it didn't last long, Boba had a way of tracking people now, although it'd need perfecting. With this Kenobi guy, he could make a sabre sword just for him. </p><p>Meeting Kenobi would have to wait; he had a kid to deliver to Saleucami. From what Tarre said, it was going to be quite an adventure; he'd probably encounter some more clones too. </p><p>Hunter should be happy to know the Jedi Kenobi isn't dead. </p><p>He placed the fish back into the pond, watching it join with its school. </p><p>As he stood up, those yellow eyes stared back again.</p><p>She was following him, although he couldn't fathom why. Eventually, he'd understand, but that didn't feel like today. </p><p>The teen walked away, taking a ten-minute route back to the shipyard.</p><p>Bossk was talking with Kobra, hissing with the fluffy berserker. Crosshair, astoundingly, seemed to be talking to the one called Kiri. Given how asocial he was, the development was otherworldly. Crosshair hates everyone, even himself. </p><p>"Hey, kid," he heard, knowing it to be Wolffe. "The Wolfpack's taking Serond to Son-tuul. Which're you heading for?"</p><p>"Saleucami," Boba answered, feeling an interest in Dogma. Something deep down wanted him to come along, and Boba would trust those feelings. "I want to take Dogma." </p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"One of those force-gut feeling things. When done, we'll meet up on Nevarro. I need to get some more credits."</p><p>"Meaning someone's going to die."</p><p>"Assassination jobs aren't nearly as common as you think, Dogbreath. Most of them are capture and acquisition, though killing is sometimes necessary. Take Bossk with you; he can tell you about the Bounty Hunter Creed." </p><p>"The what?" Comet inquired, not having heard about it. </p><p>"There are rules in the bounty hunting world. Breaking them have consequences, often lethal ones. Unless a majority of other hunters agree with your actions, you die." </p><p>Bounty hunting wasn't just a job; it was a culture and way of life. There were traditions, laws, deep history and based on democracy. The agreement Boba mentioned was called the Ming-Na, from a dead language nobody spoke anymore. </p><p>He'd attended a couple alongside his father, although he hadn't cared too much for it. </p><p>The first that Boba was directly involved with was Ventress' betrayal. She attacked fellow hunters, took most of the bounty and sabotaged the job. As she'd agreed to take the hunting lifestyle, she attended, and her reasons were deemed understandable. She did eventually pay him back while helping that Vos guy, even though it cost her life.</p><p>With the Empire now in command, he felt like he'd attend quite a few more. </p><p>Democracy at its best.</p><p>The Zygerrian who'd guarded his ba'buir came to him, holding a rifle that'd get Crosshair giddy. </p><p>"Lord Koga has taken note of your group's considerable size and has decided to provide a new ship. We're going to upgrade Slave-1, Havoc Marauder and Lycanthrope; the empire won't be able to track you back here."</p><p>Lycanthrope was a badass ship name; Boba would have to use that as an alias. </p><p>"What ship is she giving?" Boba requested, feeling her distrust and dislike for him.</p><p>He kept eye-contact, daring her to try it. She hissed, her Zygerrian ears flattening against her head. Unintimidated, Boba scowled, fully intent on crushing her. </p><p>Given what Jedi could do to droids, what could they do to flesh and bone?</p><p>"The Invictus," Koga said, casually sitting on top of a vine above them. She curled her tail around it, swinging upside down between them. "Play nice, Roimata. We do not fight amongst each other, save it for our enemies." </p><p>The Zygerrian stood down, heeding her lord's word. Frustrated, Roimata stormed off, leaving Koga with her bu'ad. She dropped onto his shoulder, her feet gripping his armour. She weighed almost nothing, even with her armour. </p><p>"What's a Temu'era?"</p><p>"It is a Kalessian Lightsaber, forged with part of your soul, so you'll never lose it. It is what I have," she smiled, floating one of her own and activating it. "This is Nihilus, and their twin, Lazarus. This one's forged from the bone of Darth Plagueis, killed by his apprentice, Darth Sidious. The other's made with the bone of Darth Bane."</p><p>"They're made with bone?"</p><p>"The hilt of a Temu'era is from the bone of enemies; Jango made his from Tor Vizsla's severed leg. You will forge yours in time, bu'ad."</p><p>Making something from your enemy's body is an insult. Jango would often crystalise eyes for Boba and played marble games with them. On Boba's sixth nameday, he carved out a pair of Rodian eyes, treasuring them. His father had been so proud; it was a good memory. </p><p>"You ready, Vod'ika?" Hunter asked, walking towards the teen. "Good whatever time it is, Lord Koga."</p><p>"Thank you, Hunter," she accepted, smiling at the tattooed man. "I sense danger on the horizon. Be wary, my child."</p><p>"I am the danger," Hunter provided proudly, putting on his helmet and heading for the Invictus.</p><p>"Learn from all that you experience, bu'ad. Learn from your and others' mistakes as well as victories. And, most important of all, always go for the kill."</p><p>Her farewell provided, Boba walked to the Invictus, ready to face whatever she felt. </p><hr/><p>With the crew on their way, Wrecker wanted to test out Echo's new arm. He was against it at first but eventually gave in. </p><p>While they did that, Boba stuck to the cockpit, feeling something wrong with the upcoming system. He didn't know what it was, but he knew that it wasn't good. </p><p>Interestingly, Kiri decided to join them, wanting to know more about her new brothers. She couldn't talk, which clued him as to why Crosshair liked her. She sat quietly behind him, content in silence. The only sound was the green bean of Grogu, who enjoyed the lights of hyperspace.</p><p>After a few hours of silence, Dogma joined them, appearing nervous about something. Kiri tilted her head, silently inquiring about his nervousness.</p><p>"Do you think any Jedi could have joined the Empire?" he asked, having pondered on the question.</p><p>Kiri scratched her metallic chin, then signed that there was a possibility. She shrugged afterwards, not confident about the probability. </p><p>"If they're cowardly enough," Boba said, providing his opinion. "Either way, I'll kill them."</p><p>"I killed one once."</p><p>Boba perked, interested in Dogma's story. Grogu peaked over Boba, and Kiri stared at him, expecting his tale.</p><p>Reluctantly, Dogma told them the events of Umbara, and more importantly, Pong Krell. That was the kind of Jedi that Boba knew, although he didn't seem to meet any of the good ones. As Tarre said, they fell some time ago, becoming a military they shouldn't have ever been.</p><p>The likes of Pong should never have been a general. </p><p>What upset him, though, was Dooku's involvement. While Boba knew that Dooku wasn't exactly a good guy, he'd been a good uncle to Boba. Knowing how he'd tormented the clones, people he was begrudgingly starting to care about, bit at his insides. A man he considered an uncle was a bastard, and he'd realised it too late.</p><p>Tricked into killing people they saw as family, Boba could understand Dogma's plight. He had the urge to kill Pong himself, even though the 'man' was dead. </p><p>"Your fire burns bright, another star in the night. Even once passed, the name like light will last - they live on in your memory," Dogma repeated, having heard it from one of the Mandalorians. "It's a nice saying."</p><p>"By killing Krell, you avenged them. You were doing as a soldier does, following orders, just like everyone under 66. The blame isn't just yours." </p><p>"It certainly feels it."</p><p>He could relate to that. </p><p>The infant gurgled, holding Boba's hand. His large brown eyes met Boba's pair, looking admittedly adorable, not that Boba would say it out loud. The infant trusted him, and Echo hit the nail on the head; he was getting attached to the tiny thing. It was going to be sad to see him go, but Boba wasn't fatherly material.</p><p>He wasn't ready to be a buir, but perhaps someday he would. Mandalorians commonly adopted people, blood meaning almost nothing to them. </p><p>He could feel Tarre watching them, the infant seeing her behind him. Boba was getting used to her presence since she was his teacher. Having a dead woman teach him was odd, but he gave up questioning weird things.</p><p>Boba's whole conception is a weird story, as well as complicated. It'd be hard to explain that his ba'buir is a lurmen, and his buir is technically him since he's a clone. Oh, and his uncle was a trandoshan who's friends with Wookies. Adding a ghost to that would make everyone think he was nuts.</p><p>Then again, perhaps being crazy is the only way to survive out here.</p><p>Once the planet was in sight, Boba prepared to land, confident at piloting. He'd learned to fly the Slave-1 when he was nine; this ship was easy compared to that.</p><p>He carefully landed the craft, being mindful of the infant in his lap. Kiri peered over his shoulder, curiously looking out at the lush day-ridden land. </p><p>"Your first-day planet?" Dogma asked, either jokingly or being genuine. </p><p>She signed that she hadn't left Artemis's system since the civil war ended. </p><p>Hearing a joyful roar, Wrecker was the first off the ship. Boba put Grogu in his bag, deciding to keep the infant with him. Once outside, he found Wrecker hugging Echo, which was a little odd. </p><p>"You're going to break his back!" Tech objected, ordering Wrecker to put him down.</p><p>"But his arm is so cool!" Wrecker whined, gripping it tightly. "I want one."</p><p>"When you lose a limb, you can get one," Hunter said, shaking his head at Wrecker's antics. "Don't actively lose anything, though, you big oaf."</p><p>Wrecker finally put Echo down, who hadn't felt much thanks to his armour and limbs. Nani forged it while his limbs were attached, making it look like his regular armour. The beskar was lighter than he thought it'd be and already knew its strength. He didn't have to hide behind the crew anymore; he could be front and centre. </p><p>He was a walking shield.</p><p>Kiri signed for his additions, which Echo didn't get. She took his arm, fiddling with something and activating a blade from his wrist. It lay above his knuckles, ready to cut down anyone who met its edge. </p><p>"That's not fair!" Wrecker nearly cried, wanting one badly. "Bo, can you, like, accidentally cut my arm off?" Boba happily pulled out his father's blade, although Dogma got in his way. "It's so fucking cool."</p><p>Kiri retracted the blade, activating something else. Coming from the side was the device allowing him to plug into systems, something that Nani had kept. He was still the team hacker, although the living shield, too. Fives would've loved this if he was still here. </p><p>"We'll split into teams of two. Whoever finds a suitable farmhouse first, alert the others. Kiri, your job is to protect Zara and Grogu in the Invictus," Boba announced confidently, placing his helmet on. "Cross, Ec, Dogma, you're with me. Hunter, Wrecker and Tech, happy hunting."</p><p>"Likewise, vod'ika," Hunter smirked, patting Tech and Wrecker's backs. </p><p>Kiri stood at the ship, signing good luck for Cross. She thought of him as a friend; Boba could feel it. </p><p>As a gift from Koga, everyone had jetpacks now.</p><p>Stabilising himself, he waited for the other three, intent on sticking together. He didn't know this planet or the fauna here, so teamwork is imperative. </p><p>There was a shiver, the feeling of someone else who knew the force. Judging by their anger and bloodlust, it wasn't a nice one, so they'd have to deal with that. Maybe that is where he'll get the bone for his Temu'era? </p><p>The native scenery was beautiful, several odd-looking creatures racing across the landscape.</p><p>While observing, Dogma spotted a fence lining, indicating a settlement. Crosshair dropped to the ground first, not interested in being ordered to by Boba. The teen let it go, used to uncooperative people. Keeping Latts from stealing unnecessary things was an absolute nightmare, as well as keeping Dengar's mouth shut.</p><p>Hopefully, Highslinger was beating that man's face somewhere. Embo would probably join in as nearly all bounty hunters hate Dengar. </p><p>"Ask them," came Tarre's echoey ghost voice. Boba looked to some critters walking up to the fence, likely expecting food. "Reach out your mind with theirs, feel them and let them feel you, let them know you're a friend." </p><p>The closest animal, male judging by their brighter colours, sniffed towards Boba. He held out his hand, attempting an open connection, letting it feel him. The animal snorted, uncertain of the feelings Boba had swirling inside. Trying to get it to accept him was difficult, so he focused on another one.</p><p>A female was more open to Boba, and he mentally asked for directions. She grunted, waving her head and walked along the fence. </p><p>Although he didn't want to, he had to trust the animal; otherwise, the connection wouldn't work. He had to be open, even though he'd rather not. Adapting to control his abilities was a must; Boba would do what it took to master these powers. </p><p>The paddock proved huge, as it took a thirty-minute walk to see any semblance of a homestead. Knowing where to go, Boba mentally thanked the animal, just in case he needed her again. In an uncertain galaxy, he had to make as many loyal allies as possible. </p><p>Fortunately, he had Krayt's Claw, now including experienced clones. </p><p>She made an odd noise, her extended mouthpiece pointing at the teen. She took in his feelings, becoming more docile the more he let her in. Merged with her mind, Boba saw flashes of things, like the sands of Tatooine. She likely saw things too, but he doubted she understood them.</p><p>Even so, he didn't think that connecting to animals would do so much.</p><p>He was inside of her head, and she was in his, thankfully unable to speak whatever she saw. </p><p>Dogma charged his blaster, uncertain of the territory. Crosshair rolled his eyes over Dogma's paranoia, unsure why Boba wanted him around. While Echo didn't know either, he trusted the teen's judgement. </p><p>"Hey!" Boba looked left, seeing a twi'lek child. "How'd you get Juju to follow you? She's so grumpy," the child said, pointing to the female animal. </p><p>"He has a way with animals," Crosshair sneered, nudging Boba's shoulder teasingly.</p><p>"Cut it out, Cross," Echo said, knowing he'd tease the kid, too. They were only seven or so, just an oblivious child. "We're looking for some farmers to help us. Can you take us to them?"</p><p>The kid seemed unsure, and Boba felt a familiarity in him. The kid had met clones before, but it was different like the voice soothed him.</p><p>Following the kid, Boba made sure to be alert about the darker entity, confident it hadn't felt him yet. If they did sense him, he had a feeling that it'd result in various problems. He wasn't interested in anything spontaneous today.</p><p>The house was small with a barn nearby, nothing grand or meaningful, making it perfect for Zara. No imperial would look at this area and be interested in the slightest. As the child knocked against the door, Boba was admittedly surprised to see a clone's face stare back at him.</p><p>"These guys wanna talk to you, dad," the boy said, concerning his 'father'.</p><p>He guided his son inside, stepping warily to the quartet. Echo removed his helmet, encouraging the other three to as well. Crosshair had a resting sour face as usual, and Dogma was uneasy about the clone. Boba elbowed Crosshair's hip, earning a flick to the ear in return. </p><p>"What do you want?" he asked cautiously; a scar on his temple meant he was free. He'd be easier to talk to, then. </p><p>"Long story short, we saved a Jedi youngling from 66 and looking to hide them in the middle of no-where. We were hoping this to be a good location," Boba said firmly, speaking with confidence and authority. "The grumpy asshole his Crosshair, that's Dogma, and this one is Echo."</p><p>"Echo? As in, Hero of Anaxes?"</p><p>"I wouldn't go that far," Echo said honestly, embarrassed over the title. "I just did my job."</p><p>In involved Wat, Boba could feel it. Having grown barely attached to the clone, he wouldn't push the subject, aware that it was sensitive. </p><p>The clone called into the house, wanting another to come outside. Boba didn't recognise them, but the others did. The respect they held for the blond was immense, rivalling what his clan felt for Koga. Echo happily embraced the blond clone while Dogma awkwardly kept his gaze from him. </p><p>From what Boba felt, Dogma wanted to sink into the ground and disappear forever. That clone was involved with the Krell incident, he deduced.</p><p>"Bo, this is the man we told you about, Captain Rex," Echo said confidently, happy to introduce the two. "Rex, this is Boba, our baby brother."</p><p>"We're the same age," Boba protested.</p><p>"Not physically," Crosshair smirked, unphased by Boba's scowl. "You can't out-scowl me, vod'ika."</p><p>"Nobody looks like they've had their testicles kicked hard enough to replace their eyeballs as well as you, stick-figure." </p><p>Echo got in the middle, keeping them from getting into a scrap. While Crosshair was a long-ranged fighter, Boba was close-combat, but both were more stubborn than Tuskens. Dogma didn't have room to judge, having fought with many of his brothers.</p><p>With him being Rex's friend, the clone called Cut invited them inside. Boba was hesitant, but if Echo trusted Rex, then he'd be cautious about him. He ordered Dogma to contact Hunter and Kiri, deciding to focus on Rex. The man had a history, and he was genuinely curious about it. </p><p>The boy stared at Boba, looking at his armour and jetpack. He seemed in awe, amazed by the weaponry.</p><p>Boba removed his blaster's charged-magazine and gave the deactivated weapon to the kid. The most that he could do with it is throw or hit someone with it. He pretended to shoot at things, giddy at being able to hold a real blaster. Unfortunately, uncle Rex had to intervene and take the blaster.</p><p>"You shouldn't give this to a child," Rex chastised, even though he knew it was futile.</p><p>Boba's a Mandalorian; he carved out eyes at Jek's age. He handed the blaster back, letting Boba holster it with the charge placed back. He knew the teen was studying him, likely having heard a lot from Echo. </p><p>"How'd you survive 66?" Boba asked casually, leaning against a wooden wall. He was looking for something; Rex could feel it. </p><p>"Ahsoka Tano is how. Without her, I don't know what would've happened. So many of my brothers died, all because of the Emperor. If I'd just listened to Fives, none of this would've happened."</p><p>Echo mentioned that name once. He was part of his original squad, someone that meant a lot to Echo. </p><p>"The bitch that is hindsight," Boba said, feeling regret for looking up to Dooku. "Echo said my father gave you the jai'galaar'la sur'haii'se."</p><p>"That he did. I've only known one other clone, Blackout, who received it. It's an honour to wear it, even if it paints a target on my back. So, what brings you four here?"</p><p>"We rescued eight younglings from the Jedi temple. We're looking to hide one on this planet and kind of stumbled on you."</p><p>"He talked to Juju!" Jek shouted, staring at Boba. "Juju chuffed at him." </p><p>What the hell did that mean? He looked to Rex, expecting an intelligible answer.</p><p>"When Eopies are happy or friendly, they chuff. Juju's a bit like Crosshair in that she doesn't like anybody. She nearly took my fingers off when I arrived here."</p><p>"I had to open to her," Boba said, looking at his hand. "The male resisted, so I asked her, and she led us to you."</p><p>Rex deciphered Boba's words, both understanding and not understanding. It sounded like he force-tamed an animal. Seeing Rex's befuddlement, Boba opened his hand over Jek, deciding to do what he did with the fish.</p><p>The kid was afraid at first, but the naive child quickly adapted, thinking he was flying. Boba wasn't good at it and couldn't hold him up very high, but he realised something. The kid felt fragile in his grasp, requiring a gentle approach, or he'd crush Jek. After several moments, he put the boy down, thinking about the Jedi.</p><p>He'd underestimated them severely. Being able to choke someone through the force was easy, barely an inconvenience. </p><p>It was an important lesson, prompting him to want to understand his power more.</p><p>Oh, right, Rex was there.</p><p>"Do they know?" he asked, shooing Jek to go back to his father. </p><p>"It's the whole reason we met," Boba said honestly, putting his helmet on a table. "It's because of it that we saved some Jedi younglings. We're leaving one of them here, somewhere nobody would look."</p><p>"Cut can look after them, I trust him," Rex said as he sat on a chair, getting what Echo liked about him. "It's a brave thing you're doing. Not everyone would go through this effort to help others where you won't get any payment from it."</p><p>There was a wave, almost like someone was feeling for him. It didn't feel dark but reminiscent of what he got from Kenobi. If Boba could do it, it only made sense that he could do it back. Despite being vast systems away, a weak and wary connection formed. He could feel curiosity, concern and a suffocatingly high level of sass.</p><p>He heard Rex ask about his condition, probably looking a little off. </p><p>"I feel Kenobi," Boba explained, although that opened another deluge of confused expressions. "He's feeling me out from Tatooine, trying to figure out who I am. I feel a lot of sass."</p><p>"That sounds like General Kenobi. You can feel someone from that far away?"</p><p>"I only learned about it today. My teacher is getting me to sense people through objects, making things float, the basics. I didn't realise how fragile people felt when in a force-hold. I felt like I was holding a twig."</p><p>"Having witnessed both Jedi and Sith, I can positively say that it's nothing to underestimate. Before 66, an ex-sith almost ripped Jesse's mind apart. He was as loyal as me; he would've been able to fight against it if not for that damn Zabrak." </p><p>"Grievous mentioned a Zabrak once; someone called Maul."</p><p>"That's the bastard. What the hell were you doing with Grievous?"</p><p>"He babysat me sometimes when Dooku was busy. He hated Jedi more than my father did." </p><p>Did Jango know about 66? Boba hoped he didn't, but logically, he had to have known. Dooku hired him to make the clones, and he was heavily involved with the Kaminoans. </p><p>If Tarre could talk to Boba, then why couldn't his father? Jango was a force-user; he should be able to. If he ever saw his old man's ghost, Boba had a lot of questions. As much as he wasn't fond of clones, 66 was an atrocity, and Boba wouldn't rest until everyone was held accountable. </p><p>His newly christened clansmen wouldn't either. </p><p>The teen stood stiff, glaring out of a window. Someone was outside, they were coming, and he knew it was the other user. They were both furious and amused, a pair of emotions that usually resulted in someone dying.</p><hr/><p>There are many ways to attack a Jedi. </p><p>If you know what to do, they barely stand a chance. They're weak, bound by ancient and ignorant laws. The dark side holds many powers and secrets, all out of reach for the Jedi scum. A technique that he liked to call 'Nihilus' Blackout' proved to be devastating, the light siders unprepared against it. </p><p>The technique was hard to learn, but once mastered, proved to be reliable.</p><p>It was simple; all you did was connect your mind to another and overwhelm them with energy. The brain shuts down to save itself, causing the victim to lose consciousness. The effect wasn't as potent when spread out but worked all the same. </p><p>He felt Kenobi's aura, but instead of finding Kenobi, First Brother stumbled upon some young clone in Mandalorian armour. </p><p>There were no force-sensitive clones, so First Brother was interested. </p><p>He wouldn't tell Lord Vader yet, nor his Inquisitor Siblings. They'd ruin First Brother's fun.</p><p>The anger in the boy, the hatred and rage were delicious. He couldn't hide his glee, his face twisting with excitement. He circled the bound clone, imagining what he could do to break this one. He liked the feisty ones; they lasted longer. His siblings ended things too quickly, ruining the game. </p><p>Maybe this could become Eleventh Brother? That would be interesting. </p><p>"Not one for baths, are you?" the clone spat, his spirit reminiscent of a Rancor. </p><p>"Oh, that?" First Brother smiled, tilting his head to the side. "I'm sorry. People tend to soil themselves in that chair. No matter how much my men clean it, the smell doesn't go away."</p><p>"I'll have to rate this place half a star, then. Not only does the location stink, so does the host."</p><p>"I do like you," First Brother said, getting in the clone's face. The fire in his dark eyes, the bloodlust and hate shivered First Brother's blackened heart. "I see the darkness in you. I look forward to making you into one of us. You'll make a great Inquisitor."</p><p>The teen appeared to mull it over and then decided to sink his teeth into First Brother's cheek. It was a first for the Jedi Hunter, nobody having the pair to dare do such a thing. First Brother grabbed him by the throat, slamming his head back against the chair, tearing away flesh. </p><p>With a new hole in his cheek, First Brother relished in the pain and anger. The clone spat it back at him, scowling ferociously, rivalling the likes of Darth Sidious. </p><p>He had so much hate in him that he could be Darth Vader's apprentice. The Lord would certainly reward First Brother for such a gift, a token of his loyalty and strength.</p><p>"I felt Kenobi but found you instead," First Brother said, blood pouring from his face. "Where is Obi-Wen Kenobi?"</p><p>"That sounds like a foreign soup," the teen spat, stubbornly refusing to cooperate.</p><p>Fortunately, First Brother had ways around that. </p><p>A technique he enjoyed was Mind Shatter. It temporarily splintered the subject's mind, a mental version of grasping two ends of someone's arm and twisting the skin in opposite directions, as well as being on fire. He waited a few moments, hoping his new plaything didn't crack already. </p><p>The scowl of rage made him happy. He wasn't an easy one to break, and First Brother liked that.</p><p>"Where's Kenobi?" he asked again, placing a hand towards the teen. He pried into his mind, and unsurprisingly, the kid pushed him out. </p><p>Testing his plaything's mental fortitude, First Brother pushed, more interested in the means than the end. Wanting to hear some noise, he instructed a droid to administer the Cherry Prickler, a fun pet name for OV600. In his mind, it made someone's skin look like it had an allergic reaction to cherries. </p><p>"Must I ask again?"</p><p>"Kiss my ass," the teen spat, blood mixed with spit landing on his attire. First Brother wiped it away, unimpressed. "I'm not telling you a damn thing."</p><p>"You will," he promised, grabbing onto the teen's arm. "It's only a matter of time. I look forward to stripping that resilience away, piece by piece. Every moment from now on will be agony until you give me what I want. I'll ask again, where is Obi-Wan Kenobi?"</p><p>When the kid gave some random planet, an acidic-like rash formed somewhere on his body. From his shift in position, First Brother guessed under his right thigh, and pressure only made the rash hurt more. With a smile, he used pressed down on the thigh, adding to the pain. </p><p>The kid had a high pain tolerance. </p><p>He quickly figured out to not answer, so First Brother broke one of his arms. It made a sound, but not what he wanted. He wanted to deliver Kenobi to Lord Vader, earning his gratitude, allowing First Brother to someday take his place as Darth Sidious' apprentice. </p><p>He continued for a few hours, purposely being slow to enjoy himself. It wasn't fun if they gave in too quickly, and he loved hurting others.</p><p>"I can make it all go away," he said softly, gripping the clone's face. He was tired, and First Brother intended on keeping him awake as long as possible.</p><p>He'd played with a Mandalorian for nearly three entire weeks before they died. This one could potentially last longer, and he was looking forward to that prospect. The interrogation chair had become boring, so he upgraded it to a neat little organic thing Darth Sidious had. </p><p>Being the best interrogator in the Inquisitorius, First Brother graciously accepted the gift. </p><p>"Fuck you," the teen hissed, his hate only having grown. </p><p>"Still so stubborn," First Brother sighed, stepping away from the exhausted teen. "All I want is to know where Kenobi is and how I feel his aura in you."</p><p>When First Brother pushed into his mind, the resistance was weak. He dug in, looking for anything regarding Kenobi. Finally, First Brother had something, the image of two suns.</p><p>He was joyful at first, but the suns then duplicated, becoming four. They rolled, black diamond shapes appearing in the middle, confusing First Brother. A face began to form with dark red fur, becoming a creature he couldn't fathom. It opened its mouth, the image of The Son speeding towards First Brother. </p><p>He had to pull away, feeling the presence of something else inside the teenager. </p><p>The presence is a blackness that cast a shadow over the darkness-itself, enveloping it like a ravenous, abyssal void. The four eyes burned into First Brother's mind, the name Bogan etching into his skull.  </p><p>Instead of amused, First Brother was angry, as The Son, the God of the Darkside, liked a <em>clone</em>. Why didn't they look to First Brother? He was far more in touch with the darkness, having embraced it as a part of his soul. What did the clone have that First Brother didn't? Why did the god care about this one expendable plaything?</p><p>He'd show The Son who deserved their attention.</p><p>As he turned back to the centre of his anger, First Brother felt someone coming. Maybe it was those other clones, none of whom mattered to him. They mattered to the clone, so he'd play with them as well. That would get the information that he wanted for sure.</p><p>The doors opened, the glow of blue surprising him.</p><p>Instead of First Brother looking for Kenobi, the man came to him. </p><p>"Don't you feel it?" First Brother seethed, pointing at his plaything. "There's more darkness in there than Lord Vader and Darth Sidious combined. Have you come to eliminate it yourself? If so, I'll have to stop you because it's too much fun."</p><p>While he expected to talk, First Brother had to unsheath his sabre as the Jedi attacked. As strong as First Brother was, he wasn't skilled enough to handle this Jedi, the man who took down Lord Vader. A female Mandalorian with a false leg rolled into the room, firing at his shoes.</p><p>As he deflected the blaster fire, Kenobi abused the fraction of weakness, slicing off an arm. The Mandalorian used her Trapwire, wrapping it around his arm and pulling him down, his other arm taken by Kenobi's light sword. </p><p>With him defeated, the Mandalorian raced to the teen, removing him from the organic device. She spoke to him in Mando'a, panicking about his injured state. </p><p>He wanted to laugh when he saw the teen glare at Kenobi. He expected the clone to turn on the Jedi as programmed. Instead, his glare turned back to First Brother, the hate broiling past the breaking point. His previously dark eyes turned yellow, a tell-tell sign of negatively-influenced force energy, and he raised his broken arm to First Brother. </p><p>With what little consciousness the teen possessed, he ripped First Brother's bones from his body. Blood smothered the room and trio, and the teen finally became unconscious, Kiri holding him securely. She took one of First Brother's bones, knowing it'd be important for later. </p><p>"Not who I expected to have called to me," the Jedi admitted, to which Kiri shrugged. "Do you know how to use that?" he asked, motioning to Jango's sabre on her belt. "Hopefully, Hunter has Cody by now."</p><p>She signed, asking why he didn't want the clones with him.</p><p>"I was hoping to take the Inquisitor alive, which they wouldn't allow. Seeing as it's pointless, let's get out of here before someone realises that he's deader than I'm supposed to be."</p><p>Kiri was more worried about Lord Koga finding out. </p><hr/><p>Kiri sat beside her clan's heir, not letting him out of her sight. The infant Grogu slept beside him, and she hoped that it brought a modicum of comfort. </p><p>After some quiet moments, he started to come around, still tired from two days ago.</p><p>She removed her helmet, allowing him to see her. He was dazed, confused, but alive; and would have made Lord Koga proud. He ripped that bastard apart, blood still stuck to her armour. She couldn't speak but hoped that he felt her. She heard a knock at the door, reluctantly leaving his side to open it.</p><p>Given his importance to the clan, she couldn't let anyone in that she didn't trust.</p><p>So far, that person was Cross. </p><p>"Hunter's going to start ripping his hair out," Crosshair warned, taking note of the teen. He was still out of it, doped up to hell on morphine, but being awake was a good sign. "I think Echo might punch the door down, too. Anything new?"</p><p>She motioned to him, signing her uncertainty. She asked about the clone they took with them. </p><p>"Cody's not the best. First Brother, as dumb as the name was, 'played' with everyone under him."</p><p>Kiri didn't know how he did it, but it saved his life.</p><p>It saved that clone, too, which she was thankful for, as she liked the clones, particularly her new friend. </p><p>"I can provide some assistance," said the mortal enemy of the Mandalorians. Even though he saved her clan's heir, she didn't trust him. "We can communicate mentally without having to talk. He shouldn't know how to connect to others as he did." </p><p>"Is it some special level of Jediness?" Crosshair mused, genuinely confused about the force crap. Shooting people is far easier to understand than making things float. </p><p>"No, it's an old technique not taught anymore. It proved too dangerous, the connection not just telling people where others are, but what they're feeling." </p><p>"That must've sucked."</p><p>"It wouldn't have. That connection is the only reason that Inquisitor even found him. For his sake, we need to break it, and it takes two to tango."</p><p>She didn't like this force stuff.</p><p>Kiri signed to Cross, telling him to keep his blaster trained on the Jedi. Cross didn't have any objections to it, and the Jedi accepted her terms. He spoke logically, but she still wanted a knife to his throat in case he tried anything. </p><p>Holding Master Jango's sacred Temu'era, Kiri watched the Jedi warily, ready to remove his head if needed. Cross preferred the embodiment of misery to the Jedi, so he sided with her, keeping his rifle trained. </p><p>Kenobi felt their loyalty and devotion. The others felt similarly, and Hunter tried attacking Kenobi when told it was technically Obi-Wan's fault. Thankfully, Rex kept him from doing anything too reckless. Even Crosshair, the anti-social, had a level of care towards the teen.</p><p>The teen who shouldn't be force-sensitive - Obi-Wan would've felt it on Kamino and prison. What little Kenobi felt was from their weak connection, and the Inquisitor wasn't wrong. He felt a great deal of darkness, although different cultures treat such a thing differently.</p><p>"Asshole," Boba scowled, recognising the aura. "Should've kept Rako's face."</p><p>How sweet, he remembered causing the prison break. </p><p>"I'll bear that in mind for later," the ex-Jedi added, hovering his hand over a gash over his abdomen. Sharing his life energy, Kenobi sealed the wound, silently asking questions.</p><p>Given what'd happened not long ago, prying was a bad idea.</p><p>Thanks to the connection, the information was easier to receive.</p><p>He saw the ghost of Tarre Vizsla, which concerned the Jedi. She shouldn't have taught him what she did; he wasn't anywhere near ready for that. And the mission she gave him, who does that to a child? Granted, he's an adult in his culture, but still, it was ludicrous. </p><p>The moment he managed, Obi-Wan was going to rip her a new one; dead be damned.</p><p>"I didn't tell him shit," Boba said, although Kenobi couldn't deduce who he was talking to. </p><p>"And you were brave not to," Kenobi continued, feeling terribly for the kid and what he'd experienced.</p><p>Thanks to this connection, he felt all of it. Boba shouldn't have been near that cretin, and Kenobi felt guilty over it. He'd already failed one person, it pained to know he could've failed another. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>4:40 am, screw it, Kenobi comes to them. <br/>Regarding First Brother, I didn't find any indication of him and I wanted an Inquisitor, so he was birthed specifically for this. Kinda sad knowing some were tortured into being Inquisitors like Ninth Sister.<br/>Also, Kenobi is Boba's new father-figure, because Obi needs more love.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Temu'era</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"She shouldn't have taught you that."</p><p>What Tarre said bothered Boba. Did she know the 'First Brother' was on Saleucami? Did she know what he'd do? Why would she do that?</p><p>"A little late now, Jetii."</p><p>"It isn't. I'm taking the 'bounty' she gave you."</p><p>"Killing The Lady is mine," Boba protested, standing up to the man. Kenobi lightly pushed him back down. "I agreed to it, so I'm doing it. Tarre's teaching me this stuff to combat her."</p><p>"Maybe someday in the future, you can handle what she wants you to learn, but that's not today nor tomorrow. She and your grandmother want to teach you to kill and granted, it may come in handy someday, but not now."</p><p>"If you're so against them teaching me, then do it yourself," the teen spat, scowling viciously. "You're the best of the Jedi, like that Tano girl, aren't you? That's what the clones say. If you're so high and mighty, teach me these force basics. Anything you throw at me, I'll do to it what I did to First Brother."</p><p>He reminded Kenobi of Jango, though less refined and youthfully aggressive. His anger is more potent than Dooku or Grievous, but it didn't feel like Anakin. It was hatred, but he felt some light in there too. From what he felt, the boy should already be on the dark side.</p><p>Mandalorians were different from the rest of the galaxy; they see the light and darkness differently. His grandmother was notorious during the civil war, even using Dathomirian magic. He'd only seen her in action once, and that'd been enough for him. Knowing that she'd want to pass that down to this child disturbed him.</p><p>The Jedi were gone, but maybe they'd live on in another way. Although the last thing Kenobi wanted to do was teach, there was a light that needed nurturing. </p><p>He'd already lost Anakin; he couldn't fail this boy too.</p><p>"You can understand my hesitation, given my last Padawan."</p><p>"I'm a student, not a foot-fungus."</p><p>Jango would be proud.</p><p>"I'll do what I can, but it depends on you."</p><p>"And it depends on if you're as good as they say. I don't see your son around, which isn't hopeful."</p><p>Of course, Tarre told him about Korkie. As far as that boy knew, he was just Satine's nephew, and for the boy's sake, he'd leave it that way. He still blamed Kenobi for Satine's death, which was reasonable. </p><p>"Death Watch wouldn't be so happy to know about a Jedi-Mandalorian hybrid, would they?"</p><p>"Fair point."</p><p>They had an agreement; that was somewhere. </p><p>"Now that we've gotten that out of the way, what do we do with him?" Kenobi asked, motioning to the green infant watching them.</p><p>"I want to keep him around," Boba said honestly, liking the green swamp rat. "Do we have to be on Tatooine?"</p><p>"I have someone I need to protect there, so yes, it's Tatooine. If you want a teacher, then come to the classroom."</p><p>"A classroom made up of sand, Krayt Dragons, Sarlaccs, Jabba the damn Hutt, Tusken Raiders, Jawas, and did I already mention Jabba?"</p><p>"At least you can get work from him."</p><p>"Another fair point, Kenobi."</p><p>"Call me, Ben. I'd rather people still believe me dead."</p><p>"I'll accept those conditions, Benny."</p><p>And like that, Kenobi regretted these few moments. </p>
<hr/><p>Tatooine was a planet of sand, lunatics, runaways, slaves and criminals. It was hot, dry and miserable, and for whatever reason, the home of Kenobi.</p><p>Before going there, Boba needed to see his ba'buir. </p><p>He knew she'd be angry, even with First Brother dead. Hopefully, she wouldn't kill Benny; he owed the Jedi a favour. Kiri stayed by his side, intent on keeping him safe, even though he didn't feel it necessary. Any objections caused nearly every clone to stick up with her, especially Hunter. He was in overprotective mode, which was extremely weird.</p><p>"He's not talking," Dogma said to the Jedi, sounding discouraged.</p><p>"He won't even talk with me," Rex added, quickly looking at Wrecker. "Put. That. Down."</p><p>"Come on; it's cool!" Wrecker protested, holding First Brother's sabre. "You can have the next one."</p><p>"You're going to take your other eye out, big oaf," Dogma chastised, snatching it from the hulking clone.</p><p>Wrecker proceeded to pick up Dogma and shook him until he dropped it. He reclaimed the item, gripping it victoriously, while Rex rolled his eyes at the antics. Kiri shrugged, not interested in assisting until Cross asked her. </p><p>"I'll do it," Boba sighed, annoyed by their flurrying emotions. "Rex, get Echo; you're pals with him. He worked with you, so you're coming too, Benny. This ship is going to give me a damn headache."</p><p>"He doesn't know you," Rex pointed out, not holding anything against the teen. The fact he wanted to help meant something. </p><p>"No, he doesn't. However, I spent seven hours with the same bastard he did."</p><p>The kid had a point, knowing things that they didn't. </p><p>When it comes to victims of torture, no two people are the same. Cody was in a tough spot, partially due to their programming. Clones are programmed to avoid their trauma, to suppress stress, and keep going. When something affected them, they couldn't seek help, programmed against it. </p><p>Dogma never recovered after Krell; Rex could see it. In all honesty, he hadn't recovered from losing Jesse on the Tribunal. All of them had problems, and there wasn't anything they could do about it. </p><p>Other than a kid with more spite than the entire empire. </p><p>With little other option, Rex agreed to let the teen try. The others had faith in him, so he'd try to as well. </p><p>The Invictus was big on the inside, more than it should. According to Kiri, the one called Koga built it herself, although nobody was sure how. Thanks to it, everyone had room to stay as the ship sailed through hyperspace. Given his stressed state, Cody had his room, and everyone left him to it. </p><p>Knowing he wouldn't get an answer, Rex knocked on the door anyway. Old habits dying hard, he stood aside for General Kenobi to enter first. </p><p>"Kote?" the General said, using Cody's actual name. People mispronounced it so much that Cody became a nickname. "It's me, Obi-Wan."</p><p>"We're here too, pal," Echo said, feeling his arm nervously, in the same situation as the others. "All of us are."</p><p>The teen looked at them, appearing confused and disappointed by something. He was the first to go to Cody, standing beside the bed where Cody hid from everything. Boba flicked his hand harshly, breaking the light above, plunging the room into darkness. </p><p>Activating the night vision on his helmet, Rex watched him sit on the bed; as though he was reading something. He seemed to be like Master Fisto, an empath in that he felt other's emotions. The teen took Cody's helmet from a stand, focusing on it.</p><p>"You aren't ready for that," Kenobi admonished, only getting a glare in return. </p><p>Boba went on anyway, feeling for Cody and trying to connect with him. He'd learned from his mistake with Kenobi, deciding to do what he did with Juju. He offered himself to the clone, mentally reaching out a hand. </p><p>The connection made, Boba held firm, taking a backseat to the silent conversation, letting Cody take the lead. Boba provided his memories of his experience with First Brother, evidence that he wasn't alone. The clone was hesitant but shared his as well, worse in some ways and better in others. </p><p>He plucked the connection between him and Kenobi, trying to connect it to Cody as well. Although he felt Kenobi's irritation that Boba defied him, he accepted to threeway, communicating with his close friend. </p><p>Only, it didn't feel like they were just friends. </p><p>The Jedi held his friend tightly, the embrace reciprocated. Carefully, Boba backed out of the connection, allowing Cody and Kenobi to share mentally. </p><p>Wanting to help his brother, Echo cautiously joined them, being careful with his beskar arm. </p><p>As frustrated as Kenobi was over Boba defying him, it was probably the only thing they could've done right now. Using a technique the Jedi Council deemed too close to the dark side, Boba could very well have saved Kote. Despite the darkness, he used it to help someone. </p><p>He was someone that Kenobi could guide. He wouldn't be a Jedi or a Sith, but somewhere in the middle, using hate and spite and darkness to help those who needed it. Unorthodox, like the Mandalorians themselves. </p>
<hr/><p>Hunter happily told Rex about Artemis, a planet without a sun. It was a place where the likes of Crosshair managed to gain a friend. </p><p>The hyperspace tunnel shifted to gold, something he'd never seen before. Once out of hyperspace, they were above a dark planet, appearing dead from the atmosphere. </p><p>Kiri signed home sweet home and would smile if she could. She talked with Crosshair, her silence probably why he continued hanging around with her. Even though he'd watched her rip stormtroopers into pieces like nothing, she was a bubbly girl, contrasting her capabilities. </p><p>As it dived down, Rex started to see glowing plants and creatures. Artemis was a beautiful place.</p><p>A blue and yellow Mandalorian knocked on a window, flying beside the ship. He waved at Kiri, casually signing to her despite the altitude. According to her, his name was Axel, a nice guy that they'd like. </p><p>Axel flew downwards as the ship began to land, skidding on faintly glowing grass. Seeing the ship, Rex watched the Wolfpack come to it with the bounty hunter known as Bossk.</p><p>When the ship was open, Wrecker was the first to leave, practically jumping onto an armoured female Wookie. She had a nine-year-old child with her, likely hers, given how Mandalorians adopt just about anyone. They didn't care about blood, which was unique in the galaxy.</p><p>"Sade, come and meet Rex!" Hunter called, grabbing the attention of a 9'2ft female Lasat. She towered over them, wearing green and light green armour. From what Rex knew, the colours had significance, although he wasn't sure what. "This guy is Rex; he's the one with jai'galaar'la sur'haii'se."</p><p>Her interest perked, reminding Rex of Master Tapal. She whistled, attracting a Patoran-lasat hybrid male and a blue Zabrak female, their hands held by a Patoran Mandalorian. Sade leaned down, her forehead pressed against his, a sign of affection. </p><p>"This is my love, Zod. Here is my son, Makaio and my foundling, Basit."</p><p>"You're staying here?" Hunter questioned, meaning she was one of the Jedi younglings. "Sade will take good care of you. She almost beat me."</p><p>"I went easy on you," Sade smirked, liking the clone. Zod signed, asking about them, and she signed back. "He doesn't speak Galactic Basic," she explained, shrugging. </p><p>"It's good to meet you," Rex said, accepting her greeting. She was the friendliest Mandalorian he'd ever seen. "I hope my brothers haven't caused too much trouble."</p><p>"They fit right in," she chuckled, hearing the Wolfpack join in. "You know, Nani could add some colour to your cyber-eye."</p><p>"I like the colour," Wolffe said confidently, smacking Rex's back. "Welcome to Clan Kalessu. They're accepting all clones here, far from the empire's reach. They're even making beskar armour for us."</p><p>"I want tusks!" Warthog shouted excitedly. Sade rolled her eyes, ruffling his head.</p><p>Clan Kalessu were legendary, one of the oldest clans alongside Wren and Kryze.</p><p>He felt a strong presence coming from a tree. As he turned to it, he met Lord Koga's harsh glare, likely feeling his connection to Boba. The teen was with Bossk, who surprisingly turned out to be Jango's adopted brother. That explained his defensiveness while in prison; Trandoshans are usually only protective of their kind. </p><p>Kenobi spotted numerous different races, even a Killik in the background, all with armour suited to them and meaningful colours. In their eyes, they were all Mandalorians, things like the hatred between Trandoshans and Wookies forgotten here. The one Wrecker chilled with had such a reptile nearby but didn't care.</p><p>There was something beautiful about that.</p><p>Despite their violent culture, it was equal and inclusive, as un-xenophobic as a culture could get - He had to respect that. </p><p>Koga made her way towards the Jedi, not hiding her disdain for him. Comet and Boost saluted to her, pledging their honour and allegiance to her. As she'd given them a new home and family, he could understand why. Seeing her, Boba got between them, probably feeling her anger.</p><p>"This is my responsibility," Tarre said, showing herself to all three. "I apologise, Lord Koga, as I knew you'd intervene."</p><p>"You got my grandson hurt?" Koga hissed furiously, saying several harsh words in Mando'a.</p><p>"There is a reason for all that I do, Lord Koga. Boba, know that you've passed the first test, and now, you can forge your first Temu'era." </p><p>She faded away, and Koga called for Nani and Zyair, ordering for preparations. Kiri hopped to their side, handing something to the teenager. </p><p>Kenobi had heard that word before but didn't know its meaning. He had a gut feeling that it was their version of a lightsaber, and he wanted to observe its creation. </p><p>Koga led them to a hut that took them underground to a forge. Nani, their shaman and armourer, was pleased to see Boba enter the forge. Zyair did not wear a helmet, white hair and green eyes standing out from dark skin. They brought Boba before a circular table in the middle, waiting for him.</p><p>He placed a bone, which Obi-Wan deduced to be First Brother's. He looked to Koga's sabres, starting to understand what a Temu'era was - a weapon forged out of an enemy. The tradition was older than Mandalore itself; not even the Death Watch did that. He'd seen weapons from bone, but not lightsabers; he couldn't fathom how that even worked. </p><p>Koga told her bu'ad to place a kyber crystal next to the bone, then imagine the design in his mind. She moved his hands above it, chittering to Zyair in ancient sith, a forbidden language. He carried a jar made of obsidian, holding it as carefully as water on Tatooine. </p><p>As he opened the top, a minty smell filled the room. A neon green mist emerged as he poured fluid on the crystal and bone. Nani added smelted beskar into the mix, Koga continuing in the blasphemous tongue. It started to mix and surge, pulsating as though it had life.</p><p>The lurmen handed Boba a dagger, and he already had an idea of its purpose. He cut his hand, adding blood to the concoction, watching it merge into a golden red colour. </p><p>Smoke bellowed from the table, four golden eyes staring at them. </p><p>
  <strike>
    <strong>"Nyke rigle bisa Temu'era verdagon."</strong>
  </strike>
</p><p>The words vibrated through all of them, and then the eyes disappeared, the smoke shrinking and obscuring the table. </p><p>The smoke dissipated, revealing the hilt of a lightsaber, the design intricate and beautifully made. The beskar and bone fused perfectly and unnaturally, creating a dark navy blue shade. It formed the mouth of a ferocious creature, carefully carved and detailed with Mando'a glyphs. </p><p>"A saenerla, interesting choice," Nani said, observing the design. "You have met one?"</p><p>"Malaemond on Morak. He gave me the kyber crystals, too," Boba shrugged, picking up his Temu'era. "He's badass; how couldn't I pick him as inspiration?"</p><p>"You aren't questioning the ominous yellow eyes?" Kenobi questioned. "The one that spoke an ominous language."</p><p>"That is The Bogan," Koga explained, amused by the Jedi's reaction. "She has blessed the making of this temu'era, as well as you. The fact she didn't eviscerate you for witnessing this ceremony means she likes you."</p><p>Happy, Boba activated his sabre, a black blade emerging from the mouth. It was like onyx, almost shining against the light. </p><p>"I'm going to call you Imperatrix," Boba named, waving the newly made item. "Fuck yeah."</p><p>As Koga looked on proudly, Kenobi pondered on what the hell he'd gotten himself into. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Translation: I honour this Temu'era making.<br/>The special Kalessu weapon is named after Temuera Morrison, which is pronounced Tim-oo-Era, roughly. I really look up to the man, he's badass. </p><p>To everyone who's read this, I would like to thank you. Your comments really inspire me to keep going, even in these trying times. Have a wonderful day, cos This Is The Way</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>